La Carta
by Rytsar
Summary: (Universo "Historias de Navidad"). Una carta de amor abandonada dentro de un libro pasará de mano en mano causando conflictos personales, confusiones y corazones descubriendo nuevos sentimientos para quienes se atrevan a leer el cursi contenido que esta porta; el amor está en el aire y un grupo particular de amigos no tardará en notarlo.
1. Prólogo

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

\- Maldición.

Ikki cerró su cuaderno con fuerza antes de tallarse la cara con ambas manos. Un largo suspiro salió de sus labios y el meollo en el que estaba su mente en esos momentos disminuyó.

Casi dos años atrás había sido golpeado por una fuerza descomunal que nunca había experimentado: el amor. En esos días era un joven de quince años que vivía su adolescencia de forma normal, haciendo cosas de jóvenes normales, y fue feliz con eso... al menos hasta la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

¡La dichosa fiesta de Año Nuevo!

Al recordar ese día era inevitable pensar en ella. Su largo cabello oscuro, piel blanca como la nieve y labios rosados que provocaban en el joven un extraño cosquilleo en la boca del estómago que aún en la actualidad no sabía cómo interpretar, además de sus ojos, esos bellos ojos que sólo lo hacían suspirar cada que los recordaba.

Hasta hace menos de un mes Ikki había dado el tema por terminado. Ahora, con sus diecisiete años era capaz de ver todo con un poco de calma y reconocer cuando se equivocaba, al menos en el 45% de las veces.

Hasta hace menos de un mes su vida le pintaba de maravilla. La relación con Shun era estable (un gran avance recordando que lo había "dejado ir"), comenzaba sus planes de independencia lejos del orfanato y de la mandona de Marín, estaba teniendo nuevos amigos, y todos, por alguna extraña razón que él desconocía, querían emparejarlo con su buena amiga Esmeralda.

Todo era perfecto, según él.

Hasta que su querido hermano decidió presentarle a sus amigos.

\- Te van a agradar - le dijo un sonriente Shun mientras jaloneaba a su hermano hacia un parque cerca del orfanato - sé que son algo mayores para que sean mis amigos, pero Hades y Pandora son buenos, y confío en ellos.

\- Shun, tú confías en todo el mundo.

Antes de que alguno pudiera agregar algo más Ikki se detuvo sorprendido al ver a la mujer de aquella fiesta jalando a un joven de la oreja. Ese día, Ikki conoció el nombre de la mujer que le quitó el sueño por casi un año.

Ahora él se encontraba en la biblioteca de la ciudad en una de las zonas más abandonadas de esta, con un cuaderno frente a él que contenía una larga carta donde no había dudado en explayar sus sentimientos hacia la mujer, todo gracias a la idea de Esmeralda, que le había dicho que esa era la mejor manera de desahogar tantos sentimientos.

Ikki miró a su alrededor antes de volver a abrir su cuaderno y leer lo que llevaba. Un tono rojo tiñó sus mejillas con cada palabra que revisaba; nunca se imaginó que escribiría cosas tan cursis.

Por supuesto, no pensaba en entregar la carta o algo parecido, por lo que sin firmar o escribir a quien iba dirigida, la arrancó del cuaderno y la miró serio. Lo correcto al final de la escritura era quemar el papel, pero ya que estaba en un lugar público, Ikki se conformó con hacerla bolita y aventar la carta en el bote de basura que estaba a lado de su asiento.

Un ligero suspiro de alivio de escapó de sus labios e Ikki se anotó mentalmente el agradecerle a Esmeralda el consejo de escribir.

\- ¡Ikki!

El aludido se levantó rápido de la mesa en la que trabajaba al escuchar la voz de Seiya llamarlo, antes de por supuesto escuchar un más alto "shh" de parte de quienes se encontraban el la biblioteca. Tomó su cuaderno con prisa y se apresuró a buscar a su amigo antes de que este hiciera más escándalo, olvidándose por completo de que en realidad no le había atinado y la bolita de papel se quedó en el suelo.

Por varios minutos nadie la notó, hasta que por ese lugar pasó un pelirrojo que se acercó a ella sin dudarlo.

Por cincuentava vez en lo que iba del año Shijima entregaba sus libros prestados tarde. En esa ocasión, la bibliotecaria había decidido castigarlo por su impuntualidad haciendo que el chico regresará personalmente los libros a su lugar, un total de veinte.

El pelirrojo estaba cansado y hasta ese momento sólo le faltaban tres libros por acomodar, por lo que se dio la libertad de tomarse un descanso y levantar esa bolita de papel.

\- ¿Una carta? - susurró el pelirrojo antes de leer en contenido, pero a medida que avanzaba en su lectura sus ojos se humedecieron - esto... Esto es hermoso - dijo al terminar.

Buscando en donde poner el papel, Shijima lo metió en uno de los libros que traía, con la idea inicial de llevarse la carta una vez que terminara su tarea. Por supuesto eso no sucedió ya que el chico olvidó rápidamente la carta y una vez más, esta terminó encontrándose a la espera de que alguien la encontrará.

_COMENTARIOS:_

_Gracias por leer._

_Una de las primeras cosas que publique aquí fue una especie de especial por Navidad, también fue lo que dio inicio a la creación de este universo alterno del que tanto he escrito y sobre el que tengo tantos planes; así que continuando con esa idea inicial decidí hacer este pequeño especial por el catorce de febrero._

_Espero que fuera de su agrado, y un vez más, como siempre, gracias por leer._

_Buen día!_


	2. 1

_**Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada.**_

* * *

Los ojos de Dohko estaban abiertos por completo, estaba seguro que nunca, en sus treinta y seis años de vida esperó encontrarse con eso. Un par de horas antes Shion había llegado a su casa con los libros que le había pedido de la biblioteca, un kilo de manzana y una cara de amor, que Dohko pensó, era para su persona.

Ante su sorpresa el chino no había notado que su amigo llevaba cerca de veinte minutos hablando sobre el por qué no debía de dejar su arroz sobre la estufa. Este se había quemado y justo en ese momento Shion luchaba contra un torrente de humo que salía de la cacerola.

\- ¡Dohko!¡Maldita sea!

El grito de su amigo lo saco de su ensoñación. Al bajar la carta que había encontrado dentro de uno de los libros miró todo el humo que había en su cocina y a un Shion insultándolo.

\- ¡Maldita sea Dohko! ¡Ayúdame y abre la ventana!

El chino obedeció sin contestar los insultos. Su mente trataba de procesar el que Shion, su mejor amigo, le escribiera una larga y vergonzosa carta de amor.

"¿Desde cuándo?" Se preguntaba el hombre.

Conocía a Shion desde su más tierna infancia, ambos eran muy cercanos y durante todos esos años el chino nunca notó algún comportamiento que pudiera indicarle que Shion gustaba de él.

Era verdad que su amigo era el que más lo apoyaba de todos; era quien siempre estaba ahí cuando más lo necesitaba y en los primeros años de adopción de Shunrei esta pensaba que él era su madre, pero por supuesto esto no significaba nada... ¿o sí?

Ante tantas incógnitas pasando por su mente Dohko miro como Shion tiraba el arroz quemado; en ese momento supo que debía de actuar como el adulto que se suponía era y romper el corazón de su viejo amigo.

\- ¿Shion? - dijo aún parado a lado de la ventana.

\- ¿Ya terminaste de hacerte el idiota? - le contestó visiblemente molesto.

\- Shion, ¿por qué?

Ignorando los insultos de su amigo, Dohko se enfocaba en descubrir como y por qué se había convertido en el interés amoroso de ese hombre.

\- ¿De qué hablas? - preguntó el de cabello largo sin voltear a verlo.

\- ¿Por qué haces esto? - Dohko le mostró la arrugada hoja de papel.

\- Bueno, porque eres un idiota - al no ver de lo que hablaba Dohko, Shion asumió que la charla estaba relacionada con la comida - además de que eres mi amigo, ¿como no te iba a ayudar?

Dohko levantó una ceja, estaba confundido.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

Antes de contestar y sin mirarlo, Shion se rascó la cabeza para después subirse las mangas de su camisa de cuadros, tomar una cuchara y tratar de despegar el arroz que se había pegado a la cacerola.

\- Pues sé que tienes a Shunrei y estás solo, con eso las cosas se complican - Shion levantó los hombros - eres mi amigo Dohko, y quiero apoyarte.

El chino se quedó sin palabras ante tal declaración. Según lo que entendía, Shion pretendía ser su enamorado para que ambos pudieran cuidar de Shunrei.

\- Entonces... ¿todo es por ella?

\- En parte.

\- Pero... ¿no te preocupa tu trabajo, la sociedad, todo lo demás?

\- ¿Por qué debería de preocuparme? - Shion volteó a ver a Dohko, quien se veía confundido.

Un largo suspiro salió de los labios de Dohko, en su mente se comenzaba a crear todo un meollo. Nunca había visto a Shion de la manera en la que creía que su amigo lo hacía y no había contemplado hacerlo hasta entonces. Por un lado, si se convertía en la pareja de Shion no tendría que preocuparse por llegar bien al fin de mes y Shunrei podría gozar de tener una economía un poco más alta, pero por el otro... eso no era lo que quería.

Dohko miró a Shion serio, tratando de encontrar algo en su amigo que le indicara que de alguna forma se sentía atraído, pero no había nada, excepto la extraña sensación de querer golpearlo y golpearse.

\- Pues la sociedad todavía no acepta por completo esta clase de relaciones, y con tu trabajo las personas pensarán que no eres apto y...

\- Dohko, ¿de qué estás...?

La pregunta de Shion quedó en el aire ante el sonido del timbre. Shion se separó del lavabo y caminó a la puerta tratando de interpretar lo que había dicho Dohko.

\- ¡Tengo algo importante que contarles! - Death Toll entró a la casa seguido por un Shijima que parecía fue atacado por un perro - ¡no van a creer lo que este tarado hizo por conseguir un maldito pincel!

Los dos pelirrojos se detuvieron en la entrada de la cocina, al ver la expresión de Dohko ambos se percataron de que habían llegado en un mal momento.

\- ¿Todo está bien? - preguntó Shijima.

\- Sí - Dohko le sonrío a sus amigos y caminó a la mesa - sólo le agradecía a Shion por traerme los libros... de... Shunrei.

Mientras hablaba el cerebro de Dohko llegó a una conclusión que no le había pasado por la mente antes. Los libros donde venía la carta no eran para él, eran para su joven hija y de hecho él no debió de verlos, pero lo había hecho porque vio que la arrugada carta salía entre las hojas de uno de ellos. Si él no la hubiera sacado Shunrei la habría encontrado.

La carta no era para él, era para ella.

Shion no estaba enamorado de él.

\- ¡Eres un desgraciado! - Dohko se aventó sobre Shion, que apenas llegaba, para aplicarle una llave de lucha - ¡Te permití que te acercas a ella pero no para esto! ¡Eres un sucio! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

En lo que Dohko y Shion peleaban, Death Toll y Shijima veían la pelea emocionados; las apuestas entre esos dos comenzaron a correr en cuanto vieron como Shion le mordía a Dohko la oreja en un intento desesperado por que el segundo lo soltara.

A Shijima se le ocurrió que la mejor manera de disfrutar de la pelea era comiendo un buen paquete de palomitas, por lo que se apresuró a entrar a la cocina para buscar alguno que tuviera Dohko, pero su misión se vio interrumpida en el momento en el que vio una arrugada hoja de papel tirada en el suelo. El pelirrojo levantó una ceja, por alguna razón esa hoja se le hacía conocida.

\- ¡Apúrate Shijima! - le gritó Death Toll emocionado.

Shijima se agachó y tomó la hoja entre sus manos, al ver lo que era sus sospechas se confirmaron, se trataba de la carta que había encontrado en la biblioteca en la mañana. Rápidamente caminó hacia donde estaban sus amigos peleando, con una leve sospecha de lo que sucedía.

\- ¡Dohko! - decía Shion con dificultad, ya que el chino le estaba haciendo una llave doble Nelson - ¡no.. sé... de lo que hablas!

\- ¡Claro, sigue fingiendo! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a escribirle a mi hija una carta de amor?!

Para ese momento, el único más sorprendido que Shion por la declaración de Dohko era Death Toll, quien comenzaba a pensar en grabar la pelea para mostrársela a los demás después; pero para su mala suerte, Shijima se acercó y jaló a Dohko del cabello para que soltara a su amigo.

\- ¡¿Qué rayos te pasa Shijima?!

\- Dohko, si te calmas puedo explicarte lo que sucede - dijo un tranquilo Shijima.

\- ¡No! Primero le daré una paliza y después hablan - dijo Shion tratando de levantarse.

\- Nadie golpeará a nadie - dijo Shijima parándose en medio de los dos - Dohko, ¿esta es la carta de la que hablabas?

Shijima le mostró la carta al chino, quien asintió molesto. Por su parte, Shion estaba sorprendido, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que hablaban.

\- A ver - Death Toll le quitó la carta a Shijima y comenzó a leerla - esto es demasiado cursi, ya entiendo por que Dohko pensó que la había escrito Shion.

\- Y yo que pensé que era para mi - dijo Dohko molesto - por un momento pensé en lo bueno que sería casarme contigo.

\- Esto debe de ser un chiste - susurró Shijima mirando al chino, después de suspirar alzó la voz - Dohko, esa carta no la escribió Shion.

Ante el comentario de Shijima todos lo miraron expectantes, comenzando a hacerse ideas.

\- ¡Tampoco la escribí yo! - gritó Shijima imaginando lo que pensaban sus amigos - La encontré en la biblioteca tirada y al leerla la metí en un libro, pero olvidé en cual. El que Shion tomara ese libro y lo trajera aquí sólo fue una enorme coincidencia.

\- Entonces.. ¿Shion no me escribió o a Shunrei una carta de amor?

\- Me temo que no Dohko.

\- Eso es un poco obvio - Death Toll le regresó la carta a Shijima - la letra de esta cosa parece de un adolescente, no la de Shion.

\- Me dejé llevar por lo que decía - dijo Dohko sonrojado.

\- Espera un momento - Shion, ya de pie, hizo a un lado a Shijima para encarar a su amigo - ¿dijiste que pensabas en casarte conmigo por la carta?

Un enorme rubor apareció en el rostro de Dohko, y mientras Shion y Death Toll lo interrogaban, Shijima guardaba la carta dentro de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón, era necesario guardarla, sólo habían pasado menos de dos horas y esa carta ya había hecho dudar a un hombre de su heterosexualidad, al menos en parte, pero era una señal, o al menos eso pensó el pelirrojo al unirse a las burlas, de que esa carta había nacido para confundir a los hombres y causar daños en las amistades.


	3. 2

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

Saga dejó de lado la idea de convivir un poco más con Shura y Camus en el momento en el que terminó de leer la carta de amor de Camus. Claro, tal vez podría continuar siendo amigo de Shura y salir un par de veces con él, pero definitivamente se alejaría de Camus, o al menos le marcaría un límite.

Personalmente, Saga siempre pensó que Camus en realidad estaba en el mismo lado que él, pero en caso de que Camus bateara del otro lado, todos sabían que la primera persona por la que el francés se sentiría atraído sería Milo. Era como un secreto a voces.

Aunque Saga también se sentía un poco feliz de saber que tenía la capacidad para atraer a ambos géneros. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios con eso; aunque se borró de inmediato, cuando también se percató de que en realidad no quería que eso sucediera por dos sencillas razones; número uno, no se sentía atraído hacia el francés de ninguna forma que no fuera por el mero sentido de amistad que ambos tenían desde que Camus era un niño; y número dos, Milo se molestaría con él, en caso y sólo sí, Saga aceptara los absurdos sentimientos de su amigo.

Sin saber qué hacer, el griego maldijo el momento en el que le pidió a Camus prestado su libro de botánica para poder investigar unas plantas que le había encontrado a Kanon; sabía que debió de decirle a Afrodita, que era el experto, pero desde que el sueco y Death Mask se dedicaran a investigar qué había sucedido entre ellos y Shaka la relación se había vuelto un poco incomoda.

Por eso el mayor había recurrido a Camus.

Camus, quien había titubeado un poco al darle el libro, alegando que se lo había prestado a Shijima, aunque el pelirrojo nunca había sido visto con el libro entre sus manos.

Lo que nadie sabía era que el pelirrojo si había tocado el libro, y había metido la carta que había encontrado en la biblioteca, la misma que le había quitado a Dohko después de que este pensara que era para él, la misma que Saga tenía frente a él.

Saga suspiró recordando que Camus llegaría en una hora a su casa para pedirle el libro antes de que Shijima se diera cuenta que se lo quitaron y por alguna razón Saga se preguntó por qué el pelirrojo casi siempre estaba involucrado en algún problema entre ellos o terminaba por provocar alguno.

Analizando un poco más las cosas, pensó en la posibilidad de que la carta fuera del pelirrojo; ya que esta se encontraba arrugada y tenía un par de manchas de pintura, algo típico de Shijima, además de que Camus no escribía como si fuera un adolescente, la letra de Camus era suave, delicada, muy perfecta para pertenecerle a un hombre…

"Maldición", pensó el mayor.

Ahora se encontraba pensando sobre la delicada letra de su amigo.

Después pensaría en él y en cuanto se dé cuenta estaría pensando que tal vez el francés no era tan malo como pensaba, al menos en el sentido romántico.

Volvió a suspirar, un poco más fuerte que la vez anterior, tratando de concentrarse en lo en verdad era importante: decirle "no" al francés.

Aunque… por otro lado, ¿estaba seguro de decirle "no"?

Era consciente de que en lo que a su familia respectaba, el tema de la sexualidad no estaba tan vetado o la familia no se inclinaba a pensar en una sola cosa. Lo había comprobado con Milo, quien abiertamente no tenía problemas con jugar en ambos lados; Aiacos y Kanon eran temas aparte, tanto su gemelo como primo siempre habían demostrado estar de un solo lado.

Saga trató de recordar algún momento en su vida donde se sintiera atraído hacia alguien de su mismo sexo, pero a su mente no podía llegar nadie.

\- ¡Oye Saga! - Kanon apareció en la entrada de la sala de su casa con un sándwich repleto de carne - ¿más al rato vas a acompañarme con Baian al centro de tiro?

Al ver que su gemelo tardó en reaccionar, algo sorprendente si Kanon consideraba que Saga era una persona que siempre estaba al tanto de todo, nada podía distraerlo o perturbarlo; se acercó a su gemelo, donde finalmente pudo darse cuenta de que algo sucedía.

\- ¿Estás bien Saga?

\- … Sí, eso supongo - dijo Saga mirando a su gemelo - ¿qué opinas de esto?

Saga le entregó la carta a su gemelo, quien la tomó sin cuidado y la manchó con salsa de tomate. Kanon leyó en silencio mientras disfrutaba de su almuerzo, su rostro no relejaba ninguna emoción, hasta que terminó de leer y la devolvió.

\- ¿Quién escribió esto? - preguntó antes de meterse todo el sándwich a la boca.

\- Camus… creo... creo que está enamorado de mi... - dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Camus? ¿El frío francés? ¿El novio de Milo? - preguntó Kanon con una sonrisa burlona.

\- ¿Novio de Milo? - Saga se sintió levemente preocupado, estaba en problemas.

\- Así les decimos para molestar - Kanon levantó los hombros - ¿qué piensas hacer?

\- Decir que no.

\- Me parece lo correcto, hazlo pronto, en dos horas nos vamos.

Tan pronto como entró Kanon, se fue, dejando a su gemelo solo en la sala con sus pensamientos. Ahora había un problema con respecto a esa carta y no quería que algo malo sucediera; no sólo con sus amigos, sino con su primo, por lo que comenzó a planear la manera correcta.

Se sentía estúpido por titubear tanto; ya había tenido parejas antes con las que había terminado, y varias chicas a las que les había roto el corazón sin dudarlo ni un segundo.

¿Por qué con Camus era diferente?

Tal vez, pensó el mayor, se debía a que era hombre.

Camus era un chico y Saga nunca había batallado con un chico en este tema. Pero estaba seguro, le diría que no e intentaría encontrarle un novio a Camus en caso de que se sintiera realmente mal cuando le rompa el corazón.

Sí, eso haría.

Nada ni nadie lo harían cambiar de parecer.

O al menos eso pensaba el mayor hasta que sintió que alguien tocó suavemente su hombro. Primero se asustó, después se relajó y cuando vio que Camus estaba parado a su lado volvió a asustarse mientras ponía la carta en su pecho.

\- ¡¿Q-qué estás haciendo aquí?!

\- Vengo por el libro, ¿lo recuerdas? Te dije que lo recogería temprano porque Shijima regresa a casa temprano.

\- Cierto, escucha Camus... yo... tenemos que hablar.

\- ¿Ahora? No tengo tanto tiempo.

El francés miró con un poco de fastidio su reloj. Tenía al rededor de media hora hasta que el pelirrojo regresara a su habitación después de haber salido ha hacer "quien sabe que cosas". No esperaba quedarse, pero al ver la expresión de preocupación del mayor Camus suspiró y se sentó a un lado de su amigo.

Saga titubeó. Sin duda eso sería difícil.

\- Escucha Camus... - Saga lo miró con incertidumbre, recordó sus rompimientos del pasado y tomó las manos del francés, sin notar la ceja levantada del menor ante el extraño toque - ... yo... estoy muy honrado con tus palabras, en serio, pero yo creo... esto simplemente no funcionaría - comenzó a hablar más rápido - somos amigos y yo te veo sólo como eso además de que no me siento igual respecto a ti, no quiero romper tus sentimientos pero creo que lo mejor sería si buscaras a alguien que también pudiera corresponderte, como otra chica... ¡no! olvida lo de la chica... quise decir un chico, ¡Sí! ¡Un chico!

Saga hablaba tan rápido que el francés apenas pudo procesar lo que salía de sus labios, hasta ese momento sólo se había quedado en el "esto simplemente no funcionará"

¿Qué era lo que no funcionaría? ¿Y por qué Saga hablaba sobre chicas y chicos?

\- ...Bien... - dijo sintiéndose incómodo porque el mayor no le soltaba las manos y no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que se habían tratado los últimos dos minutos.

\- Espero que me comprendas y puedas perdonarme, y por supuesto que también espero que sigamos siendo amigos.

\- Por supuesto...

Camus movió la cabeza afirmando y llegó a la conclusión de que Saga, en medio de su investigación respecto a las hiervas extrañas de Kanon, estaba en medio de un viaje místico o algo parecido. Era la única respuesta ante las acciones del mayor.

\- ... Bueno... será mejor que me retire.

\- No hay ningún problema ¿Verdad Camus?

\- No, ¡por supuesto que no! ¡Que va! - Camus se levantó y tomó el libro que estaba en la mesa de centro - será mejor que me retire - repitió - ¡nos vemos luego! supongo.

Una vez que el francés se retiró Saga se permitió sacar todo el aire que había retenido. Imaginaba que Camus había salido corriendo para evitar llorar frete a él o algo así, en realidad no se le ocurrió que el francés estaba incomodo con el actuar de su amigo, además de presionado por lo del pronto regreso de Shijima.

Ninguno de los dos hombres notó a un tercero que vio con diversión la escena. A diferencia de Saga, Kanon tuvo la cabeza lo suficiente fría como para saber que la carta no pudo haber sido hecha por alguno de sus amigos con las intenciones que Saga pensó, tal vez fue Milo o Aioria para molestar un rato y por supuesto Kanon no desaprovecharía la oportunidad para molestar a otro incauto.


	4. 3

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Lo primero que Kanon hizo después de obtener la carta fue esperar a encontrarse con Aioros, puesto que tenían que pasar por donde él vivía para poder ir al campo de tiro. Fue difícil quitarle la carta a Saga sin que se diera cuenta pero Kanon sabía que eso valdría la pena.

Lo malo para él era que no podría ver la expresión de Aioros en cuanto leyera el contenido de la misiva.

Por su parte Aioros se quedó estático por varios minutos antes de poder reaccionar y darse cuenta de que Saga acababa de darle una carta diciéndole que todo lo que él quería estaba ahí.

¿Qué se supone que quería?

Aioros se lo preguntó con mucho cuidado hasta que decidió que la mejor forma de saber qué era de lo que estaba hablando su amigo era leyendo la carta que le había dado.

Con esa idea en mente entró a su casa y se encerró en su habitación preparado para averiguar aquel deseo de Saga.

Desdobló la hoja con sumo cuidado y se sintió levemente extrañado por el mal estado de esta, ya que Saga solía ser muy organizado y limpio, pero decidió restarle importancia.

Lento y sin esperar nada comenzó a leer.

Cinco minutos después Aioria, que se encontraba en la sala, escuchó el ruido de algo cayendo al suelo del piso de arriba. Le tomó sólo dos minutos correr y darse cuenta que aquel sonido seco fue su hermano, quién se había desmayado.

Tuvieron que pasar otros cinco minutos hasta que Aioros volvió a abrir sus ojos.

\- ¿Q-qué sucedió? - preguntó en voz baja notando que estaba acostado en su cama con su hermano y padre a un lado.

\- Te desmayaste, ¿estás bien Aioros? - Sisifo miró a su hijo preocupado, Aioros era un chico sano, un desmayo no podía pasar inadvertido.

\- Sí - susurró el chico, aún sintiéndose desconectado del mundo.

\- Me asustaste Aioros - intervino Aioria - ¿qué te sucedió para que tuvieras esa reacción.

\- ¿Suceder? ¿Qué pasó? - preguntó, ganándose la mirada preocupada de su familia - yo... estaba leyendo la carta de Saga y...

Sus ojos se abrieron al recordar la carta; se levantó de su cama como un resorte, asustando aún más a su padre y hermano.

Los recuerdos de la carta llegaron a su mente y Aioros se apresuró a levantar la carta que seguía en el suelo; tenía que verlo, comprobarlo, tenía que saber que eso no era una broma.

No lo era.

Aioros sudó frío. El pánico comenzó a invadirlo poco a poco.

Este no era un tema para armar un gran escándalo, pero él no lo vio así en ese momento. Si el Aioros razonable estuviera presente se habría detenido a pensar en que era imposible que Saga le entregara una carta de amor.

Pero ese Aioros había saltado por la ventana en el momento en el que la carta terminó de leerse. En esos momentos sólo quedaba el Aioros que entraba en pánico al no saber que hacer.

Personalmente, no tenía problemas con ese tipo de asuntos, nunca un chico se le había declarado, por supuesto y tampoco imaginó que pasaría, pero él no era de esas personas que veían el asunto mal. Cada quien podía amar a quien quisiera.

Pero, ¿por qué, de entre todas las personas, Saga tenía que amarlo a él? ¿y por qué Saga?

Hasta donde él sabía su amigo era completa e indudablemente heterosexual.

\- Aioros, ¿estás bien?

Sisifo miró a su hijo preocupado, sin duda el chico no actuaba normal.

\- Sí, estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse, pero necesito estar a solas un momento.

Tanto Aioria como su padre se sorprendieron, pero decidieron que lo que sea que enfrentara Aioros, este quería hacerlo solo y ellos debían de respetar esa voluntad así que con dificultad salieron de la habitación del mayor.

\- Aioros, sabes que puedes contar conmigo; puedes decirme cualquier cosa sobre... eso - Aioria se había detenido en el marco de la puerta y miraba la carta que estaba en la mano del mayor, no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de lo que sucedía.

\- Estoy bien Aioria, no preocupes.

El mayor sonrió y cerró la puerta sin miramientos. No estaba bien.

Saga fue su mejor amigo. Por supuesto, aún eran amigos, pero la categoría del "mejor" ya no era para él. Habían pasado tantas cosas entre ellos y aunque al final habían hablado y arreglado todo Aioros seguía dolido por aquella traición.

Por eso el título de "mejor amigo" había pasado a otra persona.

Mientras Aioros caminaba en círculos por su habitación pensaba sobre su relación con el otro griego, tratando de encontrar el momento, lugar y hora en que supuestamente Saga terminó enamorado de él; pero por más que le dio vuelta a asunto no encontró alguna respuesta satisfactoria.

Saga era su amigo, no el mejor pero lo era.

Se habían conocido en la niñez y aunque al principio no se llevaron bien con el tiempo terminaron siendo compañeros de aventuras e incluso carrera. Era una relación que podía catalogarse como normal al menos hasta ese día; el día que que todo cambió. Después del incidente de Kanon las cosas ya no fueron igual; Aioros decidió distanciarse un poco de los gemelos y para la actualidad el abismo que se había formado ese día seguía latente.

Debido a eso Aioros veía el repentino enamoramiento de Saga como algo extraño. Era imposible, era no correspondido.

Era cierto que ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultma vez que Aioros salió con alguien, pero que ahora estuviera centrado en su carrera no significaba que de repente su orientación cambiara, y en todo caso si fuera así no se fijaría en el gemelo mayor, era más probable que pensara en Shura. Pero ese no era su caso en la actualidad, en ese momento Aioros se encontraba en una feliz relación con una chica a la que había olvidado por completo para ese momento.

Pero regresando a Shura, su amigo español era comprensivo, amable y sobre todo un cocinero. Sin duda un buen partido para cualquier chica, o chico.

\- Por supuesto.

Aioros recordó que el español iría a verlo ya que habían organizado una salida al museo de la ciudad. El plan de Aioros era pasar el rato y comprarle algún recuerdo a su hermano y el de Shura era pasar el inicio de la tarde en búsqueda de compañía femenina.

Con la carta en la mano salió de su habitación, preparado para esperar a su amigo en la sala. Para cueno termino de bajar las escaleras se encontró con la sorpresa de que Shura ya estaba ahí, hablando con Aioria.

Era el momento de consultar al español y activar el poder de mejores amigos.


	5. 4

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Decir que se había quedado sin palabras era poco. Para Shura ese día pintaba a ser normal; la mañana fue tranquila, la tarde sería de pasar el rato con Aioros, la tarde noche de estar conquistando chicas si bien le iba y para la noche todo lo que tenía planeado era ir a dormir para trabajar al siguiente día.

Qué ese día fuera catorce de febrero no tenía nada que ver con sus planes; para él no había ningún significado especial o algo parecido, sólo era un día normal de febrero.

Todo lo que tenía que hacer era seguir el plan, al igual que Aioros.

Pero no.

En un movimiento imposible de predecir Aioros le entregó una carta de amor a Shura, una declaración de los sentimientos que hasta ese momento Shura sabía que no existían por parte de ninguno.

\- Esto es una broma, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Te parece?

La respiración se le fue, sintió la necesidad de sentarse, si no lo hacía pronto terminaría en el suelo.

\- Aioros, yo…

\- Antes de que digas algo - Aioros se apresuró a sentarse a lado del español - quiero que pienses bien tu respuesta, estoy seguro que ambos podemos encontrar una solución a lo que se encuentra en la carta.

En un mal momento Aioros olvidó decirle lo más importante a Shura, que la carta era de parte de Saga y él sólo se la había dado para que ambos pudieran pensar en una solución.

\- Aioros, yo…

\- ¿Sí?

\- No crees que es algo precipitado, quiero decir, no precipitado, sino… - la boca se le secaba y sentía que las idea se le iban - tal vez sólo…

Aioros era su mejor amigo en todo el mundo. Lo era desde antes de que sucediera lo de Saga y Kanon porque, como era obvio, Shura sabía que el griego le tenía un gran aprecio a su compatriota, pero eso no evitara que él pensara bien de Aioros. Era su mejor amigo, su hermano de otra madre, su compinche, era de las personas más importantes en su vida y definitivamente no había nada más allá de eso. Shura le tenía aprecio a Aioros, le quería si es que lo admitía en una noche de borrachera, pero eso era todo.

Una carta de amor por parte de Aioros cambiaba todo el paradigma de la relación de ambos.

Era la declaración de que todos esos desvelos en borracheras, charlas en las tardes, salidas por las mañanas, discusiones en torno al futbol y todas esas cosas habían significado más para Aioros de lo que Shura imaginó.

\- Creo que esta es una situación peculiar, ¿cierto? - Aioros le sonrió amablemente, pensando que Shura estaba tan impactado como él.

Shura no era tan abierto en cuanto a ese tema como lo era Milo o Shaka, hasta donde el español imaginaba, sus dos amigos eran el ejemplo perfecto de que se vivían otros tiempos; pero para él no era tan sencillo. El español había crecido en una familia conservadora dentro de un país todavía un poco conservador y en realidad hasta ese momento para él no había algún problema con eso, y tampoco tenía algún problema con quienes eran más abiertos.

\- ¿Por qué?

Preguntó, más para él que para Aioros, necesitaba saber por qué su amigo se sentía así, pero sobre todo necesitaba saber por qué de repente se sintió tan incómodo y extraño.

\- No lo sé - Aioros alzó los hombros - supongo que sólo pasó, pero no sé qué pensar, más que es extraordinario y poco probable.

\- ¿Poco probable?

\- Sí, ¿o no te parece así?

\- Sí, es poco probable, ¿por qué me mostraste esto? - Shura levantó la carta mostrándosela a Aioros, para después guardarla en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

\- Quería saber tu opinión y encontrar una posible solución; eres el único al que le podría contar esto.

Shura había tratado de permanecer comprensivo y tranquilo ante la situación, pero al escuchar la última frase sintió que se desmayaría, la respuesta de Aioros era simplemente impensable.

\- ¡¿Soy el único?! ¡¿De qué estás hablando?! ¡¿Hay otros?!

\- Pues pensé en Aioria pero ya sabes, es probable que él no reaccionara bien, después está Milo porque él es muy abierto en eso, pero podría decirle a Saga y... ya sabes.

\- ¡¿Aioria?! ¡¿Milo?!... ¿Saga?

De todo el meollo de sentimientos que surcaban la mente del español la sorpresa era el que más estaba presente, mezclado con un poco de desilusión por no ser ni la tercera opción.

\- Esto es una locura - susurró el español.

Era decepcionante para Shura ser la cuarta opción de Aioros, rayos, incluso Aioria le granaba, y eso que era su hermano. Un ligero escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, Aioria era su hermano, eso en más de un país era ilegal.

\- Aioros, creo que necesitas ayuda.

\- ¿Verdad que sí? Por eso, te pido que me ayudes.

\- ¿A-ayudarte? Aioros, me siento confundido.

Todo le daba vueltas.

Había tantas preguntas cruzando por su cabeza tan rápido, al igual que las sensaciones. En esos momentos la confusión dio paso a la desesperación.

Aioros era su amigo, era su mejor amigo. Habían pasado, por tanto, sus momentos como amigos iban más allá de estar juntos en una tarde calurosa de verano, ellos eran sus viajes a España, los largos días de estudio con los niños de escasos recursos, las charlas acerca del futuro, los chistes malos del griego y las anécdotas mal contadas del español; ellos eran amistad, eran amor, pero Shura sabía que no eran esa clase de amor.

\- ¿Cómo podría ayudarte?

\- Pues fácil, debemos de pensar en un plan para ser sencillos, amables y directos - Aioros sonrió con confianza, sabía que Shura no lo abandonaría en su cruzada - debemos de pensar en cómo rechazar a Saga.

\- ¡¿Qué?!

Hasta ese momento toda idea clara que tuviera Shura respecto a esa irreal situación se basaba en dos puntos muy importantes. El primero, Aioros estaba enamorado de él; y el segundo, con esa carta se le estaba declarando.

Básicamente desde la entrega de ese terrible papel Shura pensaba que la conversación giraba en torno a eso, excepto por un momento donde Shura interpretó como Aioros diciéndole que antes de pensar en el español pasaron por su mente varios pretendientes.

\- Aioros… - necesitaba saber las respuestas a todas sus preguntas, si no lo hacía pronto sentía que su cabeza explotaría - necesito que me expliques de nuevo toda la situación, lentamente por favor.

El griego miró a su amigo levemente confundido, pero supuso que tal vez se debía a que la noticia no era fácil de digerir, después de todo él tampoco había hecho.

\- Hoy en la mañana Saga me entregó la carta, creo que está enamorado de mi - Aioros suspiró, le costaba trabajo pensar - por eso necesito tu ayuda, para rechazarlo.

Mientras Shura movía la cabeza afirmando, procesando cada letra que había salido de la boca de Aioros, el griego sonrió con confianza, sólo podía tener ese grado de confianza con Shura y ya que se estaba sincerando, no pudo evitar abrirse más de lo esperado.

\- Sabes, me sorprendió, Saga es mi amigo, pero definitivamente sentimientos por él en ese sentido son inexistentes; sólo somos amigos - volvió a sonreír y miró a Shura - pensándolo bien ahora si hubieras sido tú el que me diera la carta, tal vez lo pensaría más que con Saga.

Aioros rio nerviosamente, pensando en sus palabras sólo después de que estas salieran de su boca.

\- Qui-quiero decir… yo…

\- Creí que la carta era de ti para mí.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Aioros se sorprendió, eso no lo vio venir.

-vMe la diste, así como si nada, ¿qué se supone que debía de hacer o pensar?

\- …yo - Aioros repasó mentalmente todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, dándose cuenta de que efectivamente, no le había dicho nada a Shura - creo que tienes razón.

\- Sip, no me dijiste nada.

Ambos se quedaron mirando al frente, sin tener idea de cómo aligerar el ambiente, ambos sumidos en sus propias confusiones mentales.

\- Me confundiste.

\- Lo siento - susurró el griego.

El silencio reinó en la sala, ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para esa conversación incómoda, pero parecía que sería inevitable.

\- Lo que dijiste hace rato, sobre si la carta era mía, ¿era en serio?

\- Eso creo - un leve sonrojo apareció en el rostro de Aioros, debía de recordar pensar antes de hablar.

\- Creo que por un momento pensé en aceparte - Shura también se sonrojó.

Ambos voltearon a verse, haciendo que el sonrojo de ambos aumentara al notar cómo estaba el otro.

\- Yo - continuó el español - sólo divagaba, en un hipotético escenario donde ambos fuéramos… fuéramos - al recordar su educación conservadora Shura se sintió incapaz de completar su frase con las palabras correctas - si fuéramos… eso, creo que te hubiera aceptado.

Aioros abrió levemente los labios, pero no sabía que decir, su corazón latía rápido pero no porque estuviera nervioso o preocupado como con la carta de Saga.

La atmosfera dejó de ser pesada, en su lugar se abrió paso a un sentimiento agridulce lleno de incertidumbre y una extraña paz.

\- Bueno - respondió después de un par de minutos en completo silencio - creo que sin duda seríamos una pareja excepcional.

\- Por supuesto, y sin duda serías la chica que mis padres aceptarían - bromeó el español.

\- ¡Oye! ¿Por qué yo sería la chica? Creo que tú encajas mejor con ese papel.

\- Tengo la impresión de que serías tú.

\- Pues yo creo que no es justo, podríamos turnarnos una semana y una semana.

\- ¿Turnarnos? Eso no tiene mucho sentido.

\- Creo que tú encajas mejor con el papel de la chica y tú crees que soy yo, así que la única opción es que nos turnemos.

\- Bien, pero tú llevarás el registro de nuestros turnos - Shura suspiró, no estaba dispuesto a discutir sobre eso.

\- También quiero que me lleves a cenar al menos una vez al mes cuando me toque ser la chica a cualquier lugar menos el restaurante de Izo, siempre vamos ahí.

\- Tengo descuento por ser el sobrino del dueño, no me puedo dar el lujo de gastar tanto.

\- Eres un tacaño, no estas dispuesto a gastar ni un poco más por tu pareja - le reclamó Aioros.

\- Puedo llevarte de paseo a donde quieras, el cine o el parque, pero no gastaré para ir a un restaurante cuando tengo uno donde trabajo y me hacen descuentos.

\- Sin duda eres un tacaño.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar.

\- ¿Aioros? - preguntó Shura luego del breve silencio - todo esto fue en broma, ¿cierto?

\- Sí, nosotros no… nos llevamos bien pero no lo haremos, ¿o sí?

\- No, claro que no - el español sonrió con nerviosismo - no estoy enamorado de ti y tú no lo estás de mí.

\- Cierto, sólo somos amigos, dos amigos completamente heterosexuales.

\- Por supuesto.

\- Sí…

La incomodidad volvió, provocando que ambos suspiraran sin saber que se supone que debía de proseguir.

\- Aún estas saliendo con Hilda, ¿verdad?

\- ¡Cierto! - Aioros abrió los ojos, había olvidado por completo a su novia, aunque no era su culpa, las emociones de ese día no le había dado cabida para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera la extraña relación que tenía con sus amigos y cómo al parecer estaban más susceptibles a tener un romance entre ellos de lo que se imaginaban, o no lo hacían - creo que debo de llamarla.

\- Es un buen plan.

\- Tal vez deberíamos de cancelar nuestra salida de hoy.

\- Justo pensé eso, deberías de pasar más tiempo con ella - Shura pensó que también necesitaría un poco de compañía femenina por algún tiempo y dejar de estar tanto con el griego - por la salida, no te preocupes, le diré a alguien más.

Shura se levantó del sillón y se despidió rápidamente de su amigo. Había tantas cosas que debía de meditar, y aunque no sabía que pensar en ese momento si estaba seguro de una cosa, ese día fue extraño, completamente extraño.


	6. 5

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

* * *

"No, no, no, ¡no!"

Afrodita sintió la necesidad de aventarse del techo.

Aun no se explicaba el papel que tenía entre sus manos, tanto la procedencia como lo que tenía escrito.

¿Era alguna clase de broma?

Si era así no le sorprendía viniendo de Death Mask, pero Shura sin duda lo decepcionaba.

No pasaba de una hora desde que sus dos amigos estuvieron tumbados en su cama, esperando que Afrodita terminara de arreglarse para poder ir a esa visita al museo. Desde el principio sabía que algo malo pasaría, tenía es presentimiento desde las primeras horas de esa mañana de catorce de febrero.

Encerrado en el baño del museo, Afrodita sintió que las paredes se le cerraban, poco a poco comenzaba a sofocarse ante los nervios de la situación. Las sensaciones se le hicieron tan familiares que por un momento se sintió de nuevo aquel chiquillo de diez años que se ponía nerviosos con sólo hablar frente a un extraño.

Era consciente de que en ocasiones era afeminado, en más de una ocasión fue confundido por una chica, pero eso no significaba que él fuera gay.

No, definitivamente no lo era.

Tratando de calmarse un poco el sueco respiró profundo y volvió a releer la carta para poder llegar a una respuesta.

Suponía que uno de los dos sospechosos había infiltrado la infame hoja cuando, cansados de esperar, decidieron tocar la ropa que tenía Afrodita en la cama y meter basura en todos los bolsos, incluyendo el no-bolso del sueco.

Revisando la carta a detalle Afrodita pudo confirmar sus sospechas, esa carta debía de ser una especie de broma planeada entre esos dos para burlarse de él en la cara, en especial en ese día.

La pregunta era, ¿quién fue?

Death Mask era el primer sospechoso. Él gustaba de gastar bromas de ese estilo, y ahora que había terminado con Helena estaba más pesado que nunca.

Shura por otro lado sólo hacía ese tipo de cosas o participaba si la presión pública terminaba por convencerlo, por lo Que Afrodita estuvo seguro que el autor intelectual del hecho fue Death Mask, así que sin importar el culpable ambos pagarían.

\- ¡Afrodita! ¡¿Ya te moriste?! - Death Mask golpeó la puerta del cubículo - ¡apúrate, quiero ir a comer!

Molesto por la interrupción, Afrodita salió del cubículo para encarar a sus dos amigos.

El italiano se encontraba viéndose en el espejo mientras que Shura estaba sentado arriba de los lavabos, viendo algún punto del mingitorio. Desde que el español llegó a su casa al medio día se encontraba distraído.

Afrodita metió las manos en sus bolsillos traseros y caminó alrededor del baño, mirando a los dos hombres que quisieron burlarse de él, pensando en cómo se vengaría de ellos, porque después de varias semanas tuvo que aceptar que era un sujeto vengativo que no permitiría que se burlaran de él.

Al voltear a ver a los alrededores del baño encontró con que estaban solos, era el momento de la verdad.

\- Tengo algo importante que tengo que decirles.

Death Mask miró a Afrodita a través del espejo, un poco sorprendido por las palabras de su amigo, mientras que Shura también lo miró, aún sin saber de qué se había perdido.

Había muchas cosas que Afrodita desconocía, tanto del mundo como de él mismo ya que siempre estaba abierto a tener experiencias nuevas y conoce nuevas facetas de él; pero si había algo de lo que estaba seguro era de que su sexualidad estaba de un sólo lado y no cambiaría. A él le gustaban las chicas, había sido así desde que tenía diez años y sabía que eso no cambiaría.

Sin embargo, el que todos dudaran de él era de cierta forma provechoso. Las chicas lo dejaban acercarse más de la cuenta, pensando que el sueco no intentaría nada porque no le interesaba además de que siempre conseguía quien le comprara bebidas en lo bares a los que iba. Sólo le sacaba provecho a esas situaciones; pero eso no significaba que lo fuera.

\- No sé cómo empezar…

Tal vez el problema principal era que nunca se dispuso a desmentir los rumores sobre su persona o a aclarar que no era homosexual, sólo se quedaba callado cuando alguien lo insinuaba o sonreía enigmáticamente, pero en su defensa, debía de decir que nunca lo vio necesario, a las personas no debía de interesarles si él era heterosexual, homosexual, bisexual... eso era sólo de la incumbencia de él y de nadie más.

Con cuidado se acercó a sus amigos, Shura ya había bajado de los lavabos y miraba al sueco con la misma interrogante que el italiano. Afrodita los abrazó a ambos por los hombros, pensando que su idea tal vez no era tan buena, pero era tarde para arrepentirse, vería las consecuencias de sus actos sobre la marcha.

Utilizando sus técnicas actorales Afrodita logró sonrojarse levemente, haciendo que los otros dos extranjeros levantaran una ceja preocupados y, sin que nadie lo viera venir, Afrodita besó las mejillas de sus dos amigos.

Primero vino la sorpresa, después la sensación de desmayo y al final el cuestionamiento sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Death Mask no lo podía creer y Shura sólo rezaba porque no se repitiera lo sucedido con Aioros con otro de sus amigos.

\- Ustedes comenzaron con esto...

Afrodita hablaba en voz baja, con cierto tono meloso que provocaba escalofríos en sus amigos.

Death Mask se separó mirando a Afrodita asombrado. Era la única persona que conocía a Afrodita a la perfección, después de todo él había vivido con el sueco durante casi toda su adolescencia y parte de su niñez. Él sabía que Afrodita tenía bien claro su sexualidad, es más Death Mask había conocido a varias chicas con las que el sueco había salido, y debido a eso no podía explicarse lo que sucedía en es momento.

\- ¿De qué carajo hablas? - le preguntó, tratando de pensar en cualquier cosa menos en lo que suponía.

\- Aún no sé quien de los dos fue, pero estoy dispuesto a compartirme con los dos, porque como quiera que se vea, esto tiene toda tu marca Death Mask - Afrodita sonrió mientras abrazaba a su amigo español, que aún procesaba todo.

\- Esto no me puede pasar dos veces - susurró, algo que llamó la atención de Afrodita debido a que estaba demasiado cerca y lo escuchó.

\- ¡Yo?! ¡Si yo no he hecho nada!

\- ¿No has hecho nada? - Afrodita soltó a Shura y sacó de su no-bolso la arrugada carta para aventársela al italiano - ¡¿Y qué demonios es esto?!

Death Mask levantó la carta del suelo y la leyó en silencio. Mientra más palabras leía sus ojos se iban haciendo más grandes. Estaba sorprendido y molesto.

\- ¡Yo no hice esto!

\- ¿Quién fue entonces? ¿Shura? - Afrodita bajó la voz, no estaba dispuesto a gritar.

Por su parte el español miraba con sorpresa la hoja de papel que tenía su amigo entre sus manos, no podía creer que fuera esa carta. Comenzó a hiperventilar mientras revisaba sus bolsillos. Estaban vacíos.

\- ¡¿Crees que yo te escribiría una maldita carta de amor?!

Por su parte los otros dos extranjeros seguían discutiendo.

\- No lo sé, dímelo tú.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! - Death Mask le volvió a aventar la carta - ¡nunca en mi maldita vida!

\- ¿Y que tal si yo te dijera que estoy dispuesto a corresponder?

Silencio.

Parecía que ni siquiera las personas fuera del baño hablaran o hicieran algún ruido, esperando expectantes la respuesta del italiano.

\- Es una maldita broma, ¿verdad?

Afrodita lo miró decidido, mientras que Shura estaba dispuesto a no intervenir.

Death Mask sudó frío, Afrodita era su amigo, su amigo de verdad que no lo juzgaba o estaba dispuesto a abandonarlo. Cuando su padre se fue, la familia de Afrodita estuvo ahí para él, para ayudarlo a salir adelante y el sueco estuvo dispuesto a compartir todo con el italiano. Gracias a Afrodita había conocido al amor de su vida, porque eso era Helena para él. ¡Oh, Helena! Death Mask aún la amaba, nunca dejaría de hacerlo, ella era la última. Pero ahí estaba Afrodita, diciéndole que quería intentar algo con él.

Ni siquiera habían pasado los tres meses, según él, reglamentarios para comenzar una relación después de terminar otra.

Por primera vez en años, Death Mas se quedó sin insultos, respuestas arrogantes o siquiera palabras. Sólo estaba parado ahí, blanco como una hoja de papel, esperando a que el sueco comenzara a reírse y le explicara que era una broma.

Por su parte Afrodita lo miraba serio, sin inmutarse por la reacción de su amigo, pensando que tal vez de nuevo se había pasado, pero era tarde, sólo tenía que esperar el momento perfecto para comenzar a reír y decir que todo era una broma, producto de su venganza porque esos idiotas le metieron una carta de amor en su no-bolso el catorce de febrero, cuando se puede cortar la atmósfera amorosa con un cuchillo, y Afrodita tenía ganas de acuchillarla.

\- Yo... - susurró Death Mask, sabía como romperle el corazón a las chicas, pero no sabía como hacerlo con un chico, y aún más si se trataba de su amigo - yo amo a Helena.

Dolor. Lo que Shura y Death Mask vieron en los ojos de su amigo fue dolor.

Pero no dolor por el rechazo. Le dolía recordad lo que le había hecho a sus amigos. Su oportunidad para reírse y decir que era una broma se desvaneció ante el recuerdo amargo de Helena.

\- Quiero recuperarla - continuó Death Mask, no quería mentir o dar falsas ilusiones - no habrá alguien más que ella, sólo ella, Afrodita... yo...

\- ¡No lo hizo él! - Shura gritó y miró a sus dos amigos, no sabía lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería que sus amigos tuvieran un extraño momento como él con Aioros momentos antes - es mía... bueno, no es mía, lo que pasó es que...

\- Lo sé - Afrodita lo interrumpió y sonrió, guardando la carta en su no-bolso - los conozco lo suficiente como para saber que esta carta no fue hecha por ninguno de los dos y no me interesa conocer los detalles.

\- Afro... - Shura miró a su amigo - yo...

\- ¿Lo que dijiste fue enserio? - Death Mask volvió a interrumpir, no sabiendo si la respuesta de Afrodita lo alegraría o enojaría.

\- Tranquilo, no pasa nada - Afrodita caminó hacia la puerta del baño para salir - sólo espero que lo de Helena funcione.

Afrodita salió del baño y caminó derecho hasta salir del museo. Estaba cansado por el mar de emociones que vivió en esos últimos diez minutos. El asunto ya no se trataba de si le gustaban o no sus amigos, se trataba sobre su alto grado para lastimar a aquellos que consideraba cercanos a través de las acciones que no pensaba, y eso le dolía, hasta ese momento su mayor víctima era Death Mask; sabía que si había algo con lo que no se podía jugar con el italiano era el tema del amor, en ese momento ese era un tema prohibido.

Mientras caminaba a casa Afrodita pensaba que tal vez la mejor forma de arreglar las cosas era tratar de juntar de nuevo a sus amigos; esa idea hizo que su mal humor se arreglara ligeramente. Al llegar a su hogar fue recibido por un Mu y Aioria emocionados parados en la puerta.

\- ¿Qué están haciendo?

\- Vinimos a ver a Shaka - dijo Mu, llevando entre sus manos una bolsa de regalo.

\- Extraño - Afrodita se dispuso a acercarse a la puerta, pero al momento de hacerlo esta se abrió por dentro; Shijima se disponía a salir de su casa. La puerta se abrió tan violentamente que Afrodita chocó con Mu y ambos tiraron tanto su no-bolso como la bolsa de regalo.

Las cosas salieron de ambas bolsas y ante los nervios de Aioria y Mu porque Shaka no saliera de casa y viera el desastre que estaban haciendo se apresuraron a meter todo a la bolsa de regalo, sin darse cuenta de que se había infiltrado en medio del confeti y regalos una hoja de papel arrugada.

La carta iba por su siguiente victima.


	7. 6

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Chimahi Kuoiri._**

* * *

Como Shaka lo veía, el problema no era una cursi carta que parecía dirigida a su persona, el problema era que no sabía quién se la había escrito. Se rascó la cabeza en un signo de no saber qué hacer, y volvió a leer la carta.

Definitivamente eso no era lo que esperaba encontrar cuando Aioria y Mu le dijeron que se habían cooperado para comprarle un pequeño obsequio. En primer lugar, eso era demasiado sospechosos para el rubio, ya que su cumpleaños se veía como algo lejano y no lograba encontrar otra razón que motivara a sus dos amigos a hacer eso; en segundo lugar, ¡¿por qué dentro de la bolsa de regalo que le habían dado entre los dos se encontraba una carta de amor?!

Sus amigos se habían alejado antes de que el rubio abriera la bolsa y descubriera la carta, y él no se había dispuesto a ver el contenido de la bolsa hasta después de ir a la universidad a sus clases de la tarde, por lo que no podría hablar con ellos hasta después de las clases, o cuando alguno de los dos se atreviera a encontrarse con él.

\- Esto es un problema.

Ante la voz que escuchó a sus espaldas, se dio la vuelta con los ojos bien abiertos mientras se llevaba la carta al pecho, se había asustado.

\- Ho-hola Shaka.

El rubio miró con cierto temor a la pelinegra que se encontraba a su lado, estaba demasiado cerca, tanto que si no hubiera estado tan absorto en la carta se habría percatado de la respiración de ella cerca de su cuello.

\- ¡¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?! - preguntó tratando de no entrar en pánico.

\- Lo suficiente como para ver que al parecer tengo competencia - la chica, que estaba agachada, se enderezó mientras golpeaba con su puño derecho la palma de su otra mano - digo.. bueno… parece que eres irresistible para todo el mundo - dijo nerviosa.

Ante el sonrojo de Dysnomia, Shaka no pudo evitar levantar una ceja. Para ser su acosadora, no esperaba que ella se comportara tan tímida con él cerca. En un día normal, Shaka se habría levantado tratando de huir de ella; pero ante la situación en la que se encontraba optó por recorrerse para que ella se sentara a su lado en esa fría mesa de la cafetería de la universidad.

\- Dime que te parece - dele dijo dándole la hoja de cuaderno arrugada y manchada con cosas que el rubio prefería no saber que eran.

Ella lo miró, su sonrojo había aumentado considerablemente, pero ante la mirada de Shaka, una que no mostraba ningún temor o la necesidad de salir corriendo, ella sonrió nerviosamente antes de sentarse a su lado y agarrar la carta, procurando no tocar su mano, aunque sus brazos se rozaban ligeramente.

\- ¿Sabes quién te la mandó?

\- No - el rubio volvió a rascarse la cabeza - pero la encontré en una bolsa de regalo que me compraron dos amigos míos.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos, sin saber como reaccionar ante el comentario de su amado.

\- Entonces… ¿ellos…? O él…

\- No lo sé, y la verdad no lo creo - Shaka regresó su vista al frente - creo que a Aioria le gusta una conocida que tenemos y Mu recientemente rompió con una enfermera con la que salía.

\- ¿Y entonces quién crees que escribió la carta?

Shaka miró la carta que Dysnomia había dejado sobre la mesa. La letra parecía la de un adolescente de quince o dieciséis años y el aspecto de la hoja parecía que esta había sido recogida de la basura.

\- No lo sé.

\- ¿Tienes algo escrito por alguno de ellos? Como una nota o algo así, tal vez así sepamos quién la escribió si comparamos la letra.

\- No - Shaka se volteó para ver a la chica por completo, antes de poner su mano en el hombro de ella - ¿podrías ayudarme a averiguarlo?

Dysnomia se sonrojó ante la cercanía de Shaka, ni siquiera en todas las ocasiones que lo espiaba tenía la oportunidad de estar tan cerca.

\- Bu-bueno… yo… creo que - mientras su cabeza se volvía un lío ante la propuesta, a su mente vino el examen para el que tenía que estudiar, además de sus avances de proyectos para el día siguiente - creo que no tengo nada que hacer.

Shaka sonrió con alegría, olvidando por completo que la mujer con la que hablaba era la misma que menos de un mes atrás le enviaba mensajes con fotografías de él dormido. De cierta forma el problema en el que estaba metido le parecía más importante que solucionar las cosas con su acosadora.

\- Creo que lo mejor sería comenzar - dijo el rubio levantándose mientras se colocaba su mochila en su espalda - a menos que tengas clases.

El sonrojo en el rostro de Dysnomia no hacía más que aumentar conforme el rubio la miraba o le dirigía la palabra. Tenía, si no se equivocaba, una clase clave para el examen final.

-No, vamos.

Mientras caminaban hacia medicina Shaka pensaba que nunca había sido lo suficiente perceptivo como para captar ese tipo de cosas, así que en realidad, ¿qué le aseguraba que ninguno de sus amigos no sintiera cosas más allá de una increíble amistad por él? Con ambos había compartido momentos agradables y sentía una gran estima hacia ellos, y no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ellos pensaban.

Pero definitivamente no bateaba de ese lado.

Al menos estaba un 75% seguro de eso.

En realidad nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso. Desde que era niño nadie nunca le había hablado sobre el mundo de las relaciones, fuera de las amistades, o lo que era el amor de pareja. En sus veintidós años de vida nunca había experimentado por completo esa clase de amor y no tenía curiosidad de querer saberlo. Aunque durante el final de su adolescencia, cuando su padre regresó a la India y Shijima se quedó a vivir con él como una especie de tutor; conoció algunas cosas sobre el amor sexual que definitivamente no iban al caso con lo que decía la carta.

Analizando el tema fríamente, esas experiencias sólo se resumían a suaves caricias en la oscuridad y un par de besos robados de parte de algunas chicas que conocían a su primo, algunas de ellas mayores a él; por lo que en realidad no podía decir que sabía del tema. Mientras caminaba, Shaka miró de reojo a Dysnomia, quien caminaba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro mientras el sonrojo persistía en sus mejillas.

Era la primera vez que apreciaba a su acosadora con detalle. Por lo general apenas veía esa larga cabellera oscura corría hacia el lado contrario de ella; pero ahora, con ella caminando a su lado sin hacer algo para asustarlo, él podía notar que la chica en cuestión era… linda.

\- ¿En dónde está Mu? - le preguntó ella sacándolo de sus cavilaciones.

\- ¿Mu? - Shaka miró hacia el frente tratando de recordar - probablemente esté en alguna clase o ensayando en el quirógrafo - dijo llevándose una mano al mentón.

\- Creo que ya lo encontré.

Dysnomia jaló a Shaka de la manga de su playera hacia una parte donde los aspirantes a doctores se llenaban de estrés por la alta competencia, prácticas y exámenes. Mu se encontraba sentado en una banca, con su cabeza recargada en su mano izquierda mientras bebía su tercer café de esa mañana. Cuando ambos jóvenes llegaron a donde estaba el doctor, Dysnomia empujó al rubio para que confrontara a su amigo.

\- ¡Hola Mu! - dijo Shaka sentándose a un lado de su amigo, pero procurando guardar distancia.

Mu miró a Shaka y sonrió alegre. Dysnomia estaba parada no muy lejos de ahí, viendo todas las expresiones del doctor, y no pudo evitar sentirse celosa ante la brillante sonrisa.

\- ¡Shaka! ¿qué haces aquí? - Mu cerró sus cuadernos y se acercó un poco más a su amigo, poniéndolo nervioso.

\- … bueno, yo… venía a pedirte si… - la mente del rubio se encontraba en blanco, no acostumbraba a mentir, por lo que al no saber que decir volteó a ver disimuladamente a Dysnomia que le hacía señales a la bata de Mu - ¿crees que puedas hacerme alguna receta falsa?

\- ¿Receta? - Mu se sorprendió, se acercó más a Shaka y le tomó de las manos - Shaka, ¿todo está bien?

Shaka abrió los ojos ante la acción de su amigo, las palabras no lograban salir de su boca y su mente no procesaba lo que sucedía. Mientras su respiración se aceleraba sentía sus palmas sudar. Sus nervios eran tan evidentes que Dysnomia y todo aquel que pasaba alrededor suyo lo notaba, todos menos Mu, que estaba más enfocado de ver que era lo que le sucedía a su amigo.

\- E-es sólo que…

\- Tuve algunos problemas con mis faltas - Dysnomia llegó al rescate, parándose a lado de un confundido Shaka - y Shaka me sugirió que podía justificarlas con una receta, así que queríamos pedirte ese favor.

Mu miró a la chica mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, no tenía ni idea de quien era o como conocía a Shaka, pero algo al verla le hizo sentir un hueco en el estómago.

\- Bueno, en teoría no debería de hacerlo, pero si es un favor para ustedes con gusto lo hago - Mu le sonrió coquetamente a Dysnomia, algo que tanto ella como Shaka notaron, pero interpretaron que era para el rubio.

Mu soltó las manos de su amigo y se dispuso a escribir una receta.

\- Aunque en teoría todavía no soy un doctor, mientras nadie me investigue no habrá ningún problema.

\- Genial.

Una vez que la receta estuvo lista, Dysnomia se llevó a Shaka tan rápido que ni siquiera pudieron despedirse del doctor, y cuando estuvieron lejos de la sección de medicina, detuvieron su carrera para tomar un poco de aire. Mientras Dysnomia trataba de respirar de forma estable, no pudo evitar notar que al momento de ponerse a correr le había tomado la mano a Shaka, y no lo había soltado; el sonrojo regresó a sus mejillas y aunque Shaka también estaba sonrojado, ella sabía que era por correr más que porque ella le tomara de la mano, y fingiera no darse cuenta.

\- Bien, es momento de compararlas - dijo Shaka a punto de sacar la carta del bolsillo de su pantalón en el que la había metido.

\- Sí - Dysnomia lo soltó desilusionada.

Cuando ambos estaban por analizar la escritura de los dos documentos Shaka fue sorprendido por alguien abrazándolo por la espalda.

\- ¡Shaka! - gritó Aioria alegre.

Tanto el rubio como la pelinegra vieron al griego entre asustados y sorprendidos.

\- ¡¿Cómo está mi mejor amigo?! - le dijo Aioria a Shaka sin soltarlo.

\- Bien… - dijo el rubio en un casi susurro.

Aioria sonrió satisfecho; al soltar a Shaka miró hacia atrás y sonrió altaneramente. Minutos atrás había tenido una discusión con Milo respecto a quienes consideraban ellos sus mejores amigos; Aioria había sido apuñalado por la espalda cuando Milo le dijo que la única persona que podía ocupar ese lugar era Camus así que Aioria, al ver a Shaka, decidió abrazar al rubio para mostrarle a Milo quien era su numero uno.

\- Oye viejo, ¿y que te pareció nuestro regalo? - Aioria le sonrió a Shaka mientras lo golpeaba levemente en el brazo.

\- Confuso - respondió el rubio con honestidad.

Aioria rió tan alto que hizo sentir a los otros dos incómodos, aunque no tanto como Aioria abrazando por los hombros a Shaka. Tanto él como Dysnomia se miraron, y ella trató de alentarle con la mirada a que consiguiera algo escrito por parte del griego.

\- Ahora que te veo Aioria, quería pedirte un favor.

\- ¡Claro! Lo que sea por mi mejor amigo.

\- ¿Podrías decirme por qué me dieron un regalo?

Aioria palideció al escuchar a su amigo. Días atrás se había enterado, cortesía de Aldebarán, quien se había enterado por Milo, y este a su vez por Kanon, de que Shaka no había entrado a la escuela de medicina debido a algo que habían hecho Camus, Shura y Saga. Por como lo vieron Mu y Aioria, todos estaban enterados menos el rubio; fue por eso que ambos decidieron aligerar la carga de conciencia que esto les generaba comprándole un pequeño regalo a su amigo.

\- Pues eres nuestro amigo - dijo Aioria esperando que el rubio se tragara la excusa, cosa que no hizo.

\- ¿Sólo soy su amigo? - preguntó Shaka, gracias al momento vergonzoso que había pasado con Mu, había decidido que eso no tenía que pasar con Aioria, al menos más.

\- Por supuesto, bueno - se corrigió rápidamente Aioria - para Mu eres un amigo, pero para mi tú eres mi mejor amigo.

\- Oh…

Shaka miró a Aioria sin creerle ni una palabra. En su mano aún se encontraba la carta que había encontrado horas antes. Una parte de él, la coherente y cuerda le decía que era imposible que esos dos sintieran algo románico por él, de la misma forma que Shaka no sentía nada por ellos en ese sentido; otra parte, se estaba dejando llevar por lo que las evidencias parecían apuntar, de cierta forma se le había pegado la locura de la pelinegra que estaba parada frente a él.

\- Además de que te tenemos gran estima y afecto, siempre nos has apoyado en todo y nosotros nunca hemos hecho algo por ti… - comenzó a decir Aioria, tratando de convencer a Shaka de que decía la verdad.

Debido a la cercanía de ambos; Shaka sacó con cuidado la carta y sin que Aioria se diera cuenta, debido a que estaba más ocupado enumerando las virtudes del rubio, la metió en la bolsa de su chaleco, después de eso se separó del griego.

\- Gracias por el regalo Aioria - dijo un poco tajante.

\- De nada mi rubio amigo - dijo Aioria sonriendo.

\- Si nos disculpas, debemos de irnos - Shaka se acercó a donde estaba Dysnomia - nos vemos luego.

Shaka sólo escuchó como se despedía su amigo. Pensando que la decisión que había tomado era la correcta, fue él esta vez quien tomó la mano de la chica y la llevó lejos de la universidad. Dysnomia sentía que flotaba ante el contacto con la suave mano del rubio, pero pronto recobró la compostura y lo miró felizmente confundida.

\- ¿Por qué no le pediste algo escrito para comparar las letras?

\- Era innecesario - dijo Shaka sin mirarla - sé que ellos no fueron. Como te dije, Mu acaba de terminar con su novia y Aioria tiene la vista en una amiga nuestra. Puedes ver la letra de Mu y tratar de entenderla - el rubio sonrió al recordar que la letra de Mu era casi ilegible, clásico de los doctores - y Aioria no es un hombre de letras.

\- Pero… - la chica hizo que el rubio la mirara - ¿entonces quién la hizo?

\- No lo sé, pero no era de ellos, tal vez ni siquiera era para mi, por eso se la dejé a Aioria, tal vez - Shaka bajó el volumen de su voz - algo se está cocinando dentro del grupo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que no es par ti?

\- Es un presentimiento.

\- Supongo... - la chica bajó la mirada triste ya que sabía que ese era el fin de su aventura del rubio - supongo que entonces regresarás a tu casa a hacer otras cosas.

\- Sí, pero primero - Shaka volvió a tomarla de la mano - debo de hablar de algo importante contigo.

\- ¿Importante?... yo...

\- Tranquila, lo haremos durante el almuerzo, si es que no tienes problemas por supuesto.

Aún había cosas no claras dentro de la mente de Shaka, dudas que se habían sembrado ese día y que lo hacían preguntarse varias cosas respecto a él, sus amigos y las chicas. Pero mientras caminaba al restaurante del tío de Shura la única cosa clara que tenía el rubio era que, desde el fondo de su corazón, esperaba que alguien pasara un día lleno de cuestionamientos con la carta como le había pasado a él.

* * *

_COMENTARIOS:_

_Gracias por leer y comentar!_


	8. 7

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada_**

* * *

Aioria seguía discutiendo con Milo.

Ya ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo inició, sólo discutían y estaban enfrascados en una lucha donde ninguno debía de perder.

Comenzaron hablando sobre los amigos; era catorce de febrero y Aioria quería su regalo; pero Milo se había negado a dárselo, alegando que sólo los mejores amigos son a los que se les deben de dar regalos, y el mejor amigo de Milo era Camus. Eso le dolió a Aioria por cinco minutos, porque si lo pensaba bien su mejor amigo era Shaka, probablemente, o tal vez Aioros, Aioria todavía no lo sabía.

El punto era que discutían.

Sobre los amigos, sobre el mundo, sobre fútbol y ahora estaban enfrascados en la discusión sobre si primero va la leche y después el cereal o al revés.

Discutieron tanto que Aioria terminó por aventarle a Milo toda la basura que guardaba en su chalequito. Bolsas de galletas y papas, palitos de paleta, papel que utilizaba para envolver su almuerzo, envoltorios de dulces y un sin fin de cosas terminaron por caer en la cabeza de Milo. La última cosa que Aioria le aventó a Milo fue una bola de papel que dio directo en su cara, después de esto el griego se fue dejando a su amigo bajo una tonelada de basura, o al menos para Milo era eso.

Antes de que Milo decidiera también irse la hoja de papel que Aioria le aventó al final llamó su atención. Mientras la recogía y caminaba hacia la casa de sus amigos, ya que Death Mask le había invitado a ir a beber, se puso a leer el contenido de esta.

Tal vez era algunas notas sobre cosas que debía de comprar o algo así.

La lectura le hizo ver que estaba por completo equivocado.

Por un momento, Milo pensó en la idea de correr hacia donde se había ido Aioria y pedirle explicaciones. Eso no podía ser lo que parecía.

Pero lo era.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo se paralizaba; desde la punta de su pies hasta la de sus cabellos. Era imposible, él lo sabía, y sin embargo ahí estaba, una arrugada declaración de amor.

Suspiró y retomó su camino inmerso en un mar de dudas que lo atacaban desde todas direcciones posibles.

Repasando los hechos. Aioria era heterosexual, Milo lo sabía perfectamente, incluso hasta sabía el nombre de la chica con la que quería. Marín, de tan sólo recordar su nombre la mente de Milo llegó a una conclusión por la que ninguno de los antiguos lectores habían pensado, que la carta fuera para una chica.

Fue tan claro que no pudo evitar reír ante la idea de pensar que Aioria había decidió ponerse romántico con él. Lo hizo tan fuerte que llamó la atención de los transeúntes que pasaban a su lado. Lo hizo por casi cinco minutos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente ante una idea que le dijo su mente, tal vez con la intención de joder.

¿Y si la carta sí era para él?

-Imposible.

Susurró. Era imposible, lo sabía así que comenzó a preguntarse por qué su mente le jugaba esa clase de bromas.

Caminó rápido pensando que necesitaba encontrar a su amigo italiano y ponerse a beber para que su cerebro dejara de darle ideas locas.

Mientras caminaba por las afueras de la universidad vio a lo lejos una cabellera rubia demasiado reconocible.

\- ¡Shaka! - gritó a la vez que corría para tratar de alcanzarlo.

Si había alguien que tenía su vida en orden y sabía que pensar de todos era el rubio. Milo pensó que la única persona que podía darle las respuestas que necesitaba era Shaka, por eso se apresuró a alcanzarlo antes de que entrara a un pequeño local de comida.

\- Que bueno que te veo - le dijo al tenerlo de frente - necesito hablar contigo.

\- ¿Yo? - el rubio lo miró confundido - bueno - Shaka miró a su acompañante - puedes entrar si quieres, yo voy en un minuto.

Dysnomia miró a Milo desafiante, había vivido su catorce de febrero investigando sobre los otros pretendientes de su amor, y no estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a un tercero. Por su parte Milo alzó una ceja mientras veía a la chica desaparecer tras darle lo que identificó como un intento de desafío.

\- Tu acosadora es… interesante, ¿qué haces con ella?

Ante su pregunta el rubio alzó los hombros, ni siquiera él lo sabía.

\- ¿Qué quieres Milo?

\- ¿Crees que Aioria podría sentirse atraído por un hombre?

Shaka abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo.

-¿Po-por qué preguntas?

\- Curiosidad.

\- Bueno, eso no lo sé.

\- Pero eres su amigo - insistió.

\- Tu también lo eres.

\- Yo creo que puede ser que no, después de todo se supone que le gusta Marín, la chica del orfanato, ¿la recuerdas?

\- Sí - Shaka se rascó la mejilla, en un gesto nervioso, lo sucedido horas antes aún tenía sus nervios en punta - ¿por qué preguntas?

\- Por nada - Milo sonrió, no le mostraría la carta al rubio - sólo imaginaba, ya sabes, si Aioria fuera así, o si Afrodita fuera todo un galán, o si Shura se hubiera ido a España como era su plan, o si tú te hubieras quedado en medici… - se interrumpió, hablar sobre eso le recordaba que estaba ligeramente molesto con Shura, Camus y Saga por provocar que el rubio no logrará su sueño, a pesar de que no sabía a ciencia cierta cómo hicieron eso.

\- Bueno, supongo que entonces eso es todo.

\- Aunque creo que si Aioria fuera así, tú le gustarías.

\- ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Por qué crees eso?! - el rubio se alteró.

\- Es una sensación, créeme, soy experto en eso - Milo le guiñó un ojo.

\- Yo… - Shaka se sonrojó y miró hacia donde estaba sentada Dysnomia, quien los miraba con un puchero en su rostro - estoy satisfecho con una persona siguiéndome, no necesito más.

Milo río y golpeó levemente el hombro de su amigo.

-¿No me dirás qué ahora te gusta Aioria? ¿O sí? - le preguntó Shaka.

\- No, sigue siendo un animal para mí - Milo movió la mano, restándole importancia - es mi hermano, sólo eso, bueno rubio, me tengo que ir, iré a ver a Death Mask para beber.

\- Genial - susurró Shaka, sería otra noche de aguantar a su amigo borracho y tenues sollozos que resonaban en toda la casa - oye, ¿vas a ir a mi casa? -ante la afirmativa de Milo, Shaka sacó una hoja de papel doblada de su mochila - puedes darle esto a Camus, es mi lista de compras, dijo que iba a ir al centro comercial y lo iba a acompañar pero estoy un poco ocupado - Shaka señaló con la cabeza a una impaciente Dysnomia - por favor, dile que cuando llegue a casa le pagaré.

\- Seguro, despídeme de tu novia.

Milo tomó el papel y salió casi corriendo de ahí, no iba a averiguar cual sería la reacción de Shaka ante sus palabras, y aunque sabía que no sería una violenta, prefería prevenir.

De camino a la casa de su amigo italiano, Milo repasaba la conversación con Shaka.

Era verdad, Aioria era su hermano, incluso a veces lo llegaba a considerar más hermano de lo que era Aiacos. Su relación se basaba en la confianza, Aioria conocía todos sus secretos a excepción de dos, tres si contaba el incidente con Camus cuando tenían quince años, dos sobre los que nadie sabía o podría enterarse.

El primero, Aioria era su mejor amigo. Sólo había una persona con la que Milo se aventura a ser el mismo en casi toda su plenitud y esa era Aioria. Si lo negaba la mayor parte del tiempo se debía a que en apariencia eso no era verdad; en apariencia ese puesto era para Camus.

Milo se rascó la nuca mientras espera el transporte que lo llevaría a casa de sus amigos; lo anterior lo llevaba a su segundo secreto, uno que ni Aioria conocía ni debía de conocer.

Camus no era su mejor amigo, su casi casi hermano porque el lugar de Camus dentro de su corazón era el de "amor platónico".

Era de cierta forma "extravagante", o al menos eso decía Milo al no encontrar otra forma de definir con una sólo palabra su sentimientos hacia el francés. Milo conocía a Camus desde que nació, pero a pesar de que Milo lo podría considerar su mejor amigo con facilidad, en realidad para el griego era algo más, tal vez siempre fue algo más.

Al sentarse en la parte trasera del camión y mirar por la ventana la ciudad, Milo pensaba que no era el momento para pensar en sus sentimientos hacia su amigo francés. Ambos tenían una larga historia que Milo siempre pensó que se podría arruinar si le decía a Camus que lo quería, que de verdad lo quería.

Y no quería hacerlo porque no era preciso. Milo no le pediría a Camus que fuera su pareja, que se mudaran juntos, que se casaran y tuvieran dos perros, un gato y diez pescados. No lo haría porque no era necesario; el amor que sentía por el francés era comprensivo, flexible y no demandante, no crecía ni disminuía con el paso del tiempo, era estático.

A ves Milo dudaba que fuera esa clase de amor, el romántico, sabía que era una clase de amor pero dudaba de ese. No quería a Camus para él, no se ponía celosos de las parejas del francés o hacía algo que delatara sus emociones, no se emocionaba cuando veía a su amigo arreglado, luciendo impecable como siempre, así como tampoco lo hacía cuando Camus le dedicaba un poco de tiempo.

No tenía ningún efecto que las películas siempre sacaban que tenían las personas enamoradas; pero quería a Camus.

Tal vez esa era la palabra correcta, ese querer era más fuerte que el amar para Milo.

Pero en dado caso, en un mundo ficticio donde Camus fuera igual a él, donde sintiera lo mismo; Milo sabía que no podría darle su corazón a Aioria porque este le pertenecía a Camus.

Pero no era es mundo ficticio, por eso Milo era más que feliz con ser sólo amigo de Camus.

Regresando a la carta Milo volvió a leerla mientras sonreía. Era extraño que el problema inicialmente relacionado con Aioria terminara en algo con Camus, aunque Milo consideró no dejar de lado a su compatriota. De cierta forma la carta, a pesar de ser cursi, le pareció tierna, nunca se imaginó a su amigo haciendo esa clase de material para una chica, pero eso le hacía pensar que Marín era la indicada, o al menos eso parecía si por ella Aioria podía sacar su lado poético.

Milo se anotó mentalmente el convencer a su amigo de hablar con la pelirroja, hasta ese momento la razón por la que no lo hacía era que Aioria se trababa tanto mental como comunicativamente.

Una buena forma de romper el hielo era en una cita, tal vez una cita doble ayudaría a Aioria en caso de que se trabara. Milo bajó del autobús y se encaminó a la casa de sus amigos, pensado en que tal vez Aioros con su novia, a quien todavía no conocía, o Shaka y su acosadora eran una buena opción de acompañamiento. Él lo haría, pero no tenía a nadie; su intento con Shaina había fracasado en el momento en el que la vio besando a Death Mask.

Le costaba trabajo pensar que Shaina aún sentía algo por el italiano, en especial cuando este terminó tan abruptamente con ella por Helena. Pensar en Helena le dio escalofríos, todo lo que se le venía a la mente cuando recordaba el nombre de la chica era esa mirada triste, nunca había visto a alguien tan triste.

A pesar de todo, Milo dejó el tema de Helena de lado, él no estaba molesto con Shaina o Death Mask, en realidad no le tenía muchas esperanzas a ese regreso, sólo le había dolido el que las palabras de Shaina sobre ir en serio esta vez parecían una ilusión.

Fue como descubrir que Milo no estuviera hecho para el amor.

Al acelerar el paso para llegar a la casa, esperando así poder ir rápido a emborracharse, Milo no se percató de que justo cuando estaba por doblar en una esquina una chica iba corriendo justo hacia esa dirección, provocando un choque inminente.

\- ¡Pedazo de imbécil! - la chica comenzó a sobarse la cabeza, debido al impacto había caído al suelo - ¡¿Por qué no te fijas por dónde vas?!.

\- ¡¿Yo?! Si tú fuiste la que chocó conmigo - Milo, quien permaneció de pie, negó con la cabeza.

\- ¡Claro! ¡Culpame de tus idioteces!

Milo la miró molesto, estuvo por replicar cuando la chica levantó la cabeza. El griego se quedó estático al mirarla a los ojos, de la misma forma que ella. No supo cómo interpretar ese extraño golpeteo en su pecho o la extraña emoción al verla ruborizarse ante su intensa mirada.

\- Sé más cuidadoso - le dijo la chica antes de salir corriendo siguiendo su dirección inicial, Milo se quedó estático hasta que vio esa cabellera roja perderse entre una de las casas.

Le tomó un par de minutos recuperar el aliento contenido y continuar con su camino.

El día le pintó un tanto loco con tantas reflexiones en torno al amor, pensó que lo mejor que podía hacer era dejar el tema de lado e ir a beber como lo tenía planeado, sin saber que a veces el destino tiene preparado un camino diferente.


	9. 8

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada._**

Camus se acercó con decisión a Milo, que se encontraba sentado al pie de las escaleras jugando en su celular.

\- Milo, ¿puedes subir a mi habitación un momento?

Le preguntó antes de bajar por completo las escaleras, parecía que Milo esperaba a Death Mask, así que no quería que el italiano viera lo que estaba por hacer. Camus se dio la vuelta y escuchó como Milo caminaba detrás de él. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la habitación del francés y una vez ahí Camus entrecerró la puerta, provocando que su amigo lo mirara confundido.

\- ¿Pasa algo Camus?

El aludido le daba la espalda, su mano aún encontraba en el picaporte, pensando si su idea era buena; en su otra mano se estaba una arrugada carta que minutos atrás le había sacudido su mundo de una forma que jamás imaginó que lo hiciera. Suspiró fuertemente antes de dar la vuelta y mirar a Milo.

Camus se encontraba sonrojado, lo que de cierta forma sorprendía a Milo, pero prefirió no decir nada y esperar a que el francés le explicara su comportamiento. Volvió a suspirar antes de morder levemente su labio inferior, ese era el momento. Con decisión, Camus terminó de acercarse a Milo, lo tomó de ambas mejillas y lo besó en los labios.

Ninguno cerró los ojos, Milo los mantuvo abiertos debido a la sorpresa mientras que Camus quería ver la expresión de su amigo. Camus abrió la boca un poco más esperando alguna reacción, pero Milo no salía de su sorpresa, al menos no hasta que sintió como poco a poco las manos frías del francés abandonaban su rostro, fue ahí cuando Milo se permitió cerrar los ojos y abrazar a Camus para profundizar un poco más el beso.

En ese momento el francés pasó a ser el sorprendido.

Si había algo de lo que presumía Camus era de mantener la cabeza fría y pensar con la razón antes que con cualquier otra cosa, pero cuando Milo le dio esa arrugada hoja de papel diciéndole que era importante que la leyera, el cerebro de Camus se fue de vacaciones, o así lo sintió el francés.

Al principio Camus la leyó riendo un poco, pensando que se trataba de alguna broma pesada de Milo; pero conforme iba avanzando y las palabras se volvían más melosas y delicadas la sonrisa divertida fue desapareciendo, dando paso a un sentimiento que no sabía como interpretar.

Hasta donde el francés sabía, Milo no era una persona que pudiera catalogarse por completo en el área de "heterosexual". Milo era Milo, y nunca vio algún problema en estar con alguna persona que fuera igual o diferente a él físicamente, sus padres le habían enseñado a amar, no a quienes, sólo amar.

Por supuesto si se le preguntara a los amigos de Milo sobre sus preferencias sexuales, todos estarían de acuerdo con su heterosexualidad; Milo era un hombre enamoradizo que había salido con muchas chicas, la mayoría de ellas rompiéndole el corazón. Pero si se le preguntaba a Camus, probablemente él afirmaría esa heterosexualidad, al menos en el ochenta por ciento de las veces.

No era como si el griego hubiera salido con varios chicos a lo largo de sus veintidós años; en realidad Camus sabía sólo de una persona, pero en palabras del griego fue sólo para "experimentar" y como Camus lo vio venir, esa relación terminó casi tan rápido como inició. Fuera de esa experiencia, Milo se había mantenido en el campo de las mujeres como si nunca hubiera salido de ahí.

Y a pesar de eso Milo siempre se mantuvo abierto ante la idea de regresar a una relación del estilo que mantuvo cuando tenía diecinueve años, siempre y cuando llegara la persona indicada.

Con todo eso en mente, Camus había iniciado su meditación respecto a lo escrito por Milo.

Aún no sabía que le había hecho pensar que besar al griego sería una buena manera de disipar sus dudas, pero ahí estaba, en un efímero beso. Al menos no fue rechazado.

Pero entonces, si no fue rechazado, ¿qué significaba ese choque de labios? ¿Qué estaba pensando Milo? Todo parecía apuntar a que lo que contenía la carta era real.

Camus se separó y puso su mano en el pecho de su amigo para evitar que de nuevo Milo lo volviera a atraer y el toque de labios regresara.

Milo lo miró serio, hablarían, eso era obvio; Camus no lo dejaría ir sin hacerlo. Con cuidado se sentó en la cama mientras veía como su amigo comenzaba a dar vueltas por toda la habitación. Sólo podía pensar en que la había regado, no debió de corresponder.

Camus por su lado no sabía cómo empezar.

\- Leí tu carta.

El principio sonaba bien.

\- ¿Qué carta?

Esa pregunta descolocó al francés y todo plan que pudiera pasar por su mente. Caminó hacia la mesa que estaba a lado de la cama y se recargó ahí.

\- Tu carta, Milo, tu carta de amor.

Primero Milo abrió la boca; después la cerró y volvió a repetir la acción al menos otras dos veces antes de meter la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón. Sacó una hoja de papel perfectamente doblada que lo hizo estremecerse, con cuidado la desdobló y se encontró con lo que temió. La lista de compras de Shaka.

\- Escucha, cuando todo esto pase te vas a reír como nunca - Milo sonrió, ganándose una mirada seria por parte de su amigo, tan seria que Milo temió por su vida.

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- Esto era para ti - Milo le extendió la lista de compras - es la lista de compras de Shaka, no podrá acompañarte a la tienda y ahora que lo pienso no sé por qué no te dije eso antes de entregarte la nota - habló rápido, pensando que si Camus no le entendía no podría golpearlo; al ver la carta arrugada de Aioria en la mano de su amigo, con cuidado procedió a quitársela - esto es mío, o bueno de Aioria, creo...

Camus vio cómo Milo ponía la lista de compras en su mano, estaba en shock y todo lo que podía ser claro en ese momento de confusión infinita era que debía de golpear a Milo.

\- ¿Por qué Aioria te dio una carta de amor? - tanto Milo como él se sorprendieron al escuchar sus palabras, Camus pensó que lo primero que preguntaría sería, ¿por qué me respondiste? ¿por qué no te fijaste en el maldito papel que me dabas? ¿por qué me dejaste besarte?; mientras que Milo se dejó llevar más por la opción de ser golpeado hasta que no quedaran rastros de su cuerpo.

\- En realidad no me la dio, me la aventó a la cara, y creo que fue porque pensó que era basura o algo así - ahora fue turno del griego de dar vueltas por la habitación - creo que era para Marín o para alguien más no lo sé.

\- ¿Alguien más como tú?

Milo se detuvo y miró al francés, ¿a caso estaba celoso?

\- No lo creo...

Camus movió la cabeza, ¿en qué demonios pensaba?

\- Sólo digo que no pensé que Aioria fuera igual a ti.

\- No lo es - Milo se sentó en la cama, lo más lejos posible del francés - y no sé si debería de sentirme ofendido o no por eso.

-Bueno...

Un silencio se hizo presente en la habitación, Camus pensaba que quería desaparecer mientras Milo pensaba en buscar una máquina del tiempo para evitar que todo eso pasara, a pesar de que no había sido tan malo.

\- ¿Ignoraremos lo que sucedió o haremos mas largo este momento incómodo? - dijo Milo mirándolo con cautela.

-Yo.. bueno, en realidad no lo sé.

Milo abrió los ojos sorprendido, eso era imposible

\- Pero eres Camus, tú lo sabes todo.

-No lo sé todo, Milo.

Milo miró a su amigo entrecerrando los ojos; tal vez esa era la oportunidad perfecta para hablar con Camus, decirle toda la verdad y… sólo eso, en realidad el griego no esperaba que su declaración tuviera como resultado una relación aún más extraña de la que ya tenían, sólo era una forma de sacar a la luz todos los sentimientos encontrados que lo albergaban desde que tenía quince.

\- Podríamos volver a fingir que no pasó nada.

Decepción. Milo se sintió decepcionado al pensar que su oportunidad se escapaba y que Camus entraría en la negación.

Por su parte el francés sólo pensó en la solución que para él pareció la más sencilla; además de que así se evitaba la pregunta crucial de la situación, ¿por qué el beso? Hasta ese momento ni él mismo estaba seguro. Tal vez lo había considerado la mejor manera de descubrir si los sentimientos del griego eran reales según la carta que había leído, además de que también fue una manera de explorarse a sí mismo, de saber lo que lo sentía.

Fue un poco decepcionante para él que, fuera de la pasión contenida por un rose que tenía casi un año que no sentía, no hubiera nada más. Tampoco era como si se hubiera sentido asqueado o algo parecido; había existido un familiar tacto, y la ligera sensación de que ese suave toque era agradable, pero no podía decir que esa sensación era amor o algo parecido. Al menos no la clase de amor que estaba en la carta.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste? - preguntó Milo, con su curiosidad infinita que lo caracterizaba.

\- ¿Por qué respondiste? - le regresó Camus, no dispuesto a ser el único en ceder.

\- Te quiero Camus - Milo se sentó a lado del francés en la cama, estando dispuesto a romper con la tradición familiar de huir cuando las cosas se complicaban.

Camus se quedó en silencio. Comprendía lo que le decía Milo, ese "te quiero" era fuerte; tal vez más fuerte que un "te amo".

\- Creo que quería saber si yo también podía quererte - Camus suspiró, ese momento de sentimentalismo no le agradaba mucho, en especial cuando él no era bueno expresándose.

\- Oh... - Milo se sintió triste; él también comprendió lo que el francés le decía.

Una parte de él se alegró de no haber esperado que Camus le correspondiera desde el principio, si hubiera sido así en esos momentos se encontraría destrozado.

\- ¿Y qué haremos ahora? - preguntó Milo en un tenue susurro.

\- Aún quiero que seas mi amigo.

\- Yo también quiero que sigamos siendo amigos - Milo sonrió y miró a Camus.

Esa mirada le hizo saber que todo estaría bien. Por supuesto, tardarían en volver a tener una relación como antes, tal vez nunca volverían a tener esa relación, pero podían tener otra; mejor, más fresca y extraña, justo como ellos.

\- ¡Milo! - el grito de Death Mask desde la planta baja de mi retumbó en toda la casa.

\- Llegaron por mi - el griego se levantó rápido y caminó hacia la puerta - no te preocupes, sé que es un dolor de trasero en estos días por su rompimiento con Helena y la fecha de este día no ayuda; dejaré que beba lo suficiente para que esté inconsciente toda la noche y no los moleste con sus lloriqueos.

Dicho eso el griego le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Camus se quedó viendo la puerta abierta hasta que decidió salir a buscarlo.

\- Milo - le dijo antes de que el griego terminara de bajar por las escaleras - lo siento.

\- ¿Por qué? - el griego lo miró con una confusión actuada, provocando que Camus entendiera que el tema ya estaba cerrado y enterrado.

Antes de que alguno agregara algo, Death Mask tomó a Milo del cuello de su chamarra y comenzó a jalarlo hacia la puerta.

\- Vámonos, luego hablas con él - le dijo antes de arrastrar a su amigo hacia la puerta.

Camus se quedó de pie recargado en el barandal, pensando que debía de recostarse; habían sido demasiadas emociones para un día.

_COMENTARIOS__:_

_Gracias por leer!_

_De repente esta comedia se volvió demasiado dramática, pero no se preocupen, la comedia regresará para el final de este especial, el siguiente capítulo de hecho._

_Siento las continuas desapariciones, como siempre debidas al final del semestre que se complicó un poco con la situación mundual actual._

_En fin, he regresado y esta vez espero poder concretar todo lo pendiente que tengo._

_De nuevo y como siempre, gracias por leer!_


	10. 9

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y Shiori Teshirogi._**

Todo había comenzado con un "amor, préstame un par de monedas para darle al chico de limpieza".

Violate había pasado una buena noche, de esas que hacen que uno de verdad valore los momentos de pareja, y es que cuando Aiacos quería, podía comportarse como un romántico de primera.

Aunque al principio se le había hecho un poco extraño el que su novio se comportara tan bien con ella, Violate supuso que se debía al hecho de que en los últimos días habían estado distanciados, además de que esa noche era la noche del catorce de febrero. Era por eso que el chico la invitó a una cena romántica en uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad.

Por supuesto, eso era lo que la chica pensaba, lo que pasaba por la mente de Aiacos era un profundo cansancio debido a los últimos semestres de universidad y la constante presión de sus padres por casarse con Violate. Gracias a eso Aiacos había decidido no ir a cenar a casa de Kardia, como lo llevaba haciendo desde que se mudó con Violate, y pasar la noche con su novia en el restaurante del tío de Shura, quien le daba descuentos a los amigos de su sobrino. Ni siquiera por un segundo se le había pasado por la cabeza que día era.

La noche transcurrió sin problemas, la pareja disfrutó de la cena, Violate del romanticismo de su novio y Aiacos de poder ahorrarse el 25% de su cena. Todo normal hasta que, camino a su casa, Violate quiso detenerse para ir al baño.

La noche estaba fría, y la pareja se detuvo en una tienda a lado de la carretera principal para que la chica bajara al baño. Mientras ambos se encontraban en la tienda, Aiacos aprovechó para molestar a su hermano, que trabajaba ahí.

\- Cóbrese esto señor - le dijo a Milo, quien se encontraba en la caja.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? - le contestó su hermano mientras pasaba una lata de refresco por el detector.

\- Paso el tiempo con mi hermanito.

\- Por supuesto… bien, son tres euros - Aiacos le sonrió a su hermano mientras le extendía un billete de quinientos - ¿pero qué demonios te pasa Aiacos? No tengo cambio.

\- ¡Oye! No tienes por qué gritarle a tus clientes.

\- ¡Sólo estas tratando de molestar! – le dijo un visiblemente ofendido Milo.

\- Oh, vamos… - mientras Aiacos sonreía le daba sus monedas a Milo.

\- Pensé que estarías cenando con papá y mamá - Milo le regresó su billete a su hermano, tratando de cambiar el tema.

\- Hoy no, desde que vivo con Violate todo lo que escucho de ellos son "¿cuándo vas a casarte con Vi?", "ya viven juntos, ya dale el anillo" - Aiacos suspiró - estoy cansado de eso, así que me tomé el día de ellos.

\- Hubiera sido genial ver eso - Milo sonrió burlonamente antes de ir por su chamarra y ponérsela.

Aún se sentía un poco cansado, triste y molesto. Le había revelado sus sentimientos a Camus, había sido rechazado y en su intento por olvidar decidió emborracharse junto con Death Mask, un plan que pudo funcionar sino hubiera sido por su jefa llamándolo a las once de la noche para decirle que necesitaba ir a trabajar en su día de descanso porque su remplazo estaba enfermo.

\- ¡Oye!¡Eso es mío! - escuchó que le reclamó su hermano, algo que debía de agregar a su lista de cosas malas que le pasaron ese día.

\- La dejaste en casa, se convierte en mía.

Antes de que Aiacos pudiera responderle a su hermano, Violate llegó con la frase que comenzaría con los problemas.

\- Amor, préstame un par de monedas para darle al chico de limpieza - le dijo la chica mentiras señalaba con la cabeza al compañero de Milo que les sonrió.

\- Él no es el chico de la limpieza - susurró Milo mientras veía como Dio le sonreía con un leve dejo de malicia.

El baño era para los clientes, y aunque nadie les dijo que debían de cobrar para su uso, tampoco les dijeron que no podían hacerlo.

\- Lo siento cariño - Aiacos no le prestó atención a Milo - Milo me quitó todo el cambio, a menos que Milo quiera darte del dinero que está en MI chamarra.

\- No es tuya desde hace dos semanas.

\- Así que tendrás que decirle a él - continuó Aiacos.

\- Milo - su cuñada lo miró - ¿puedes darme un poco del dinero de Aiacos?

Milo miró a la chica antes de mirar profundamente a su hermano, tal vez ella no lo notó, pero Aiacos sabía que su hermano quería, desde el fondo de su corazón, matarlo. Sin dejar de ver a su hermano Milo sacó de un bolsillo de la chamarra un montón de monedas, billetes y papeles doblados.

\- Toma lo que necesites - le dijo Milo a su cuñada sin mirarla.

Violate agarró varias cosas que había sacado Milo y caminó de regreso al baño.

\- Me debes dinero - le dijo Milo a su hermano.

\- Pudiste tomarlo de mi billete - al regreso de Violate Aiacos sonrió - bueno Milo, nos vamos, ten linda noche.

Mientras la pareja salía Violate revisaba lo que le había dado Milo.

\- ¿Por qué Milo tenía tu chaqueta?

\- Hace frío y quise dársela para que no muriera congelado.

\- Entonces, ¿todo lo que estaba dentro de ella es tuyo?

\- Por supuesto cariño.

Violate miró con ligera preocupación a su novio. Entre toda la basura que guardaba Milo, ella encontró una hoja de papel arrugada. Mientras Aiacos conducía, Violate leía con sorpresa lo que decía la aparente carta de amor.

Algo en su interior le indicaba a Violate que esa declaración no era para ella; y por supuesto, el simple hecho de que fuera una declaración era suficiente prueba, ¿por qué Aiacos necesitaría escribirle una declaración de amor cuando ya eran pareja? Violate no estaba en contra de las cartas de amor, a veces Aiacos solía darle algunas, pero al leer esa carta sintió un gran dolor en su corazón.

Miró a su novio, quien estaba concentrado en el camino y no la miraba; un gran silencio se había formado entre ellos, para Aiacos no había ningún problema, pero Violate no podía dejar de pensar en la carta que estaba en su regazo, haciendo que el silencio se convirtiera en algo incómodo para ella.

Una única cosa pasaba por la mente de la chica en cuanto su novio se detuvo por una luz roja, ¿para quién era la carta?

La sensación de traición la invadió cuando comenzó a pensar más en el tema. Aiacos llevaba semanas siendo distante, desde que se mudara con ella no llegaba a casa hasta pasadas las once, argumentando que iba a cenar con Milo, pero Milo llevaba casi un año trabajando en las noches; también estaba el que ese día en particular Aiacos decidiera cancelar sus "cenas" para pasar tiempo con ella, algo un poco sospechoso si a eso se le contaba el comportamiento del pelinegro.

Violate miró la carta una vez más mientras pensaba en todo lo que había vivido con su novio hasta ese momento. Sintió que las lágrimas se amontonaban en sus ojos, pero a pesar de eso estaba decidida a enfrentar a Aiacos por conocer la verdad.

No dejaría que ese idiota le viera la cara.

Aiacos por su parte estaba tranquilo, hasta ese momento todo lo que pasaba por su mente era llegar a casa y dormir hasta que le salieran llagas por estar tanto tiempo sin hacer nada. Debido al prolongado silencio Aiacos estuvo a punto de mencionar algunas palabras para aminorar el ambiente, pero sus palabras nunca salieron de su boca debido a que su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Violate miró a Aiacos con curiosidad; si era la persona a la que su novio le había escrito esa carta, más romántica que cualquiera de las que él le hiciera a ella, estaba dispuesta a confrontarlo.

\- ¡Yo contesto! - le dijo a Aiacos antes de que este siquiera considerara contestar - ¿Hola?

\- ¿Quién es? - le preguntó el pelinegro al volante. No le importaba que ella contestara.

\- Escucha - Violate le hizo una señal a su novio para que se callara y escuchó atentamente lo que tenía que decirle la otra persona en la línea, quien parecía un hombre - ¿por qué no dejas de hacer lo que sea que hagas y vienes a verme amor?

Violate abrió grande los ojos y miró a Aiacos, sus sospechas se confirmaban, más aún, él la engañaba con un hombre. Por su parte el pelinegro miró a la chica por un segundo antes de detener el auto, la expresión de ella no le gustó.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Quién eres? - preguntó ella con determinación, tapando con su mano la boca de Aiacos para que este no interrumpiera su conversación con su amante.

\- ¿Cómo que quién soy? Pues soy tu amorcito.

Los ojos de Violate se nublaron por las lágrimas; y sin poder soportarlo más, le aventó el celular a Aiacos a la cara y salió del auto. El pelinegro se quedó estático sin saber cómo reaccionar, por lo que se apresuró a tomar su celular en lo que salía del auto y seguía a su novia.

\- ¡¿Hola?! - dijo con su celular en el oído, esperando saber qué de esa llamada había molestado tanto a su pareja.

\- ¿Hola? - el hombre del otro lado de la línea sonó confundido - ¿Aiacos? ¿Qué estás haciendo con Perséfone?

\- ¿Hades? - Aiacos se detuvo en cuanto llegó con Violate y alcanzó a sostenerla del brazo - Violate, espera, ¿qué pasó?

\- ¿Qué pasó? ¿Quieres saber que carajo pasó? - Violate lo vio enojada, y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera contestar ella le dio una cachetada tan fuerte que Aiacos la soltó.

\- ¡¿Pero que demonios Violate?!

\- ¡Eso es por engañarme! - ante la mirada estupefacta de Aiacos, Violate le señaló el teléfono - te habló tu novio, ¿no?

\- ¡¿Qué?! - tanto Aiacos como Hades, que seguía pegado al teléfono, se sorprendieron ante la revelación - ¿estás hablando de Hades?

\- ¿Hades? Hades tiene novia, ¡como pudieron jugar con los sentimientos de dos chicas! - Violate volvió a golpearlo, está vez un poco más suave en el pecho.

\- ¡Violate! ¡Cálmate! - Aiacos sostuvo una mano de ella y la miró ligeramente tranquilo - yo...

Su discurso fue interrumpido por la risa de Hades, quién comenzó a reírse en cuanto comprendió lo que sucedía. La chica miró el celular con odio,¿acaso ese idiota se burlaba de ella? No estando dispuesta a dejar que eso pasara, Violate le quitó el celular a Aiacos y habló:

\- ¿De qué te burlas imbécil?

\- Lo siento Violate - le dijo un Hades más calmado - es sólo que no puedo creer que de verdad pensarás que entre tú estúpido novio y yo pasara algo - antes de comenzar a reírse de nuevo, Hades continuó - pensé que estaba hablando con Perséfone, así que puedes dejar de tratar de matar a Aiacos.

\- ¿Qué? - dijo la pelinegra sorprendida.

\- Violate... - Aiacos le quitó el teléfono y lo guardó en su pantalón, colgándole a su amigo en el proceso - no sé qué es lo que pasa por tu cabeza para que pienses esas cosas de mí, pero te juro que jamás te haría algo como eso, tengo principios y una madre que me mataría si llegara a hacer eso.

\- Yo...

Violate no sabía que pensar, aunque sabía que Aiacos no era ese tipo de hombre, la carta que se había quedado en el auto le decía lo contrario. No quería pensar mal del pelinegro, lo conocía, cinco años de relación lo avalaban, pero había dudado mucho en la última media hora.

\- ¿No me crees? - la voz de Aiacos salió suave y baja, era su voz triste; ligeramente parecida al tono suave y lento que usaba cuando se ponía meloso.

\- Yo... - la voz de Violate por el contrario sonaba un poco más fuerte, pero estaba llena de incertidumbre.

\- Vamos - Aiacos le tomó la mano y caminó de vuelta a su auto - iremos con Hades y él te explicará todo.

Mientras se dejaba llevar por su novio pensaba en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, llegando a la conclusión de que la noche en definitiva estaba teniendo un final inesperado. A ella le habría gustado llegar a casa y ser mimada por Aiacos un poco más antes de ir a dormir, o tal vez no dormir hasta el amanecer, tenía tanto que eso no pasaba, por eso la idea del amante no le sonaba tan descabellada, después de todo el pelinegro estaba siendo muy distante.

Por su parte Aiacos estaba molesto; apenas arrancó el auto se había puesto la meta de llegar al departamento de su amigo lo más pronto posible. Había sido un día largo y todo lo que quería era descansar un poco en compañía de su pareja, no que esta sacara de quién sabe donde la idea de que él tenía un amante, y encima que era Hades.

\- Leí tu carta - Violate habló justo en el momento en el que Aiacos estacionó el auto frente al edificio de departamentos.

\- ¿Qué carta? - preguntó el pelinegro antes de salir del auto, ese comentario había bajado todo su enojo.

\- Tú estúpida carta de amor - Violate también salió del auto y ambos caminaron hacia el edificio.

\- Violate, no tengo ni la menor idea de lo que hablas.

Sin decir nada, y en lo que entraban al edificio, la chica le entrego la arrugada hoja de papel. Mientras subían por el elevador Aiacos leía la carta con una ligera mueca, nunca imaginó leer algo tan cursi.

\- Yo no escribí esto - dijo al terminar, mientras hacía bolita la hoja.

\- ¿Ah no? ¿Entonces quién fue? ¿Te la escribieron a ti?

\- ¡Claro que no! ¿Quién escribiría algo tan ridículo?

Violate lo miró molesta, aunque le costara admitirlo, la carta le había gustado y el que su novio la desdeñara de esa forma le agregaba otro punto a su lista de cosas sobre las que estaba molesta.

\- Eres un idiota Aiacos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Ahora que hice?! Yo soy quien debería de estar molesto, me estás insinuando que tengo una relación con uno de mis amigos, ¡una maldita relación amorosa! - Aiacos se detuvo en la puerta del departamento de Hades y comenzó a golpearla - ya te dije que no soy esa clase de hombre, Violate, te amo, no te lastimaría de esa forma, y mucho menos con Hades.

Antes de que la discusión continuar la puerta del departamento de abierta. La pareja se quedó en silencio al ver quién la había abierto.

\- ¿Y tú qué carajo haces aquí?

\- También me alegra verte Aiacos - Minos se quitó sus lentes de lectura - Violate - dijo mientras la saludaba con la cabeza - ¿Qué hace mi pareja favorita aquí el catorce de febrero?

\- Más bien, ¿qué haces tú aquí? ¿y dónde está Hades? - Violate entró al departamento y miró por todos lados buscando al pelinegro.

\- ¡¿Hoy es catorce de febrero?! - Aiacos se llevó las manos a la cabeza, había olvidado la fecha por completo.

\- Hades fue a ver a Perséfone - Minos alzó los hombros mientras se hacía a un lado, esquivando la mirada de furia que Violate le había lanzado a Aiacos al escuchar su pregunta - y como, sí es catorce de febrero - dijo mirando momentáneamente a su amigo que se había quedado en la puerta - no quería que su hermana se quedará sola a merced de que un idiota cejon viniera a verla, y me pidió que viniera a cuidarla.

\- Que buen amigo - dijo Aiacos con ironía, preguntándose qué le había prometido el pelinegro a su amigo a cambio de que se quedara - Minos, ya que estás aquí tal vez puedas ayudarme a decirle a Violate que yo no la estoy engañando.

Minos miró a a los dos chicos meditando que debía de hacer.

\- No lo sé, ¿qué ganaré con eso? - preguntó mirando a Aiacos.

\- No tendrás un pie en tu trasero.

\- Aiacos, por favor, seamos civili...

La sonrisa divertida de Minos se borró cuando sintió como Violate le tomaba del hombro para voltearlo a verla, se veía molesta, demasiado.

\- Nunca dije que sería el mío - dijo un divertido Aiacos.

\- Violate - Minos trató de apartar las manos de la chica de él - ¿de verdad crees que alguna chica se fijaría en ese animal? Con trabajo y logró que te fijaras en él, estoy seguro que no lo echaría a perder, eres su única y última opción amorosa.

\- ¿Cómo sé que no me mientes? - le preguntó un poco más calmada y dejándolo ir.

\- No tengo una razón para mentir.

Feliz por ya no ser amenazado, Minos se acercó a Aiacos y lo abrazó por los hombros. La escena hizo que Violate los viera desconfiada; pensándolo bien, la relación entre Aiacos y Hades no se veía tan fuerte y seria como la relación entre Aiacos y Minos, esos dos sí daban más la impresión de ser pareja.

\- ¿Qué hay de la carta? - preguntó ella.

\- ¿Que carta? - Minos miró a sus dos amigos

\- La carta, la carta... - Aiacos miró la dichosa carta de donde provenían todos sus problemas - esto es lo que pienso de la maldita carta - Aiacos pretendió tomar patear la bolita de papel pero debido a un mal calculo esta terminó a treinta centímetros de donde estaba.

Ante la mirada de su novia y amigo, Aiacos optó por levantar la carta y aventarla lejos, esta vez arrojándola a un metro y medio de donde estaba.

\- ¡Vaya!, pero qué lejos la arrojaste.

\- Cállate Minos.

Aiacos suspiró frustrado y caminó hacia donde estaba Violate; era su última oportunidad para arreglar las cosas.

\- Yo no escribí una carta, ni recibí una, Violate, en serio, no te estoy engañando con nadie.

\- Eso es verdad - intervino Minos acercándose a dónde estaban y volviendo a abrazar a Aiacos por los hombros - estoy casi todo el tiempo con él, si lo hiciera yo me habría dado cuenta.

Violate miró a la pareja de amigos con una ceja levantada; ese abrazo se le hacía demasiado sospechoso, pero las palabras de Aiacos y lo sincero que sonaba le hicieron confiar en el pelinegro; después de todo, esos más de cinco años de relación le hacían sentirse segura de confiar en él, lo conocía y sabía que no mentía.

\- Siento haber desconfiado de ti.

Aiacos sonrió con ternura, en ese momento, nada de la carta importaba, por lo que no dudó en abrazar a su novia con cariño y susurrarle un "no importa" en el oído.

\- ¡Pero qué romántico! - Minos juntó las manos e hizo un gesto soñador que duró lo suficiente para que la pareja lo viera - empiezan a empalagarme, así que mejor váyanse - dijo mientras se acaecaba a la puerta del departamento abierta.

\- No te preocupes Minos - Aiacos se acercó a su amigo y lo agarró del hombro - algún día encontrarás a alguna chica.

Ante tanto contacto físico entre los amigos, Violate volvió a sentirse un poco insegura, por lo que tomó a Aiacos de brazo y comenzó a jalarlo, tal vez aún podría salvar algo de su noche.

Al ver que la pareja se había ido Minos sonrió feliz al saber que por fin podría hacer lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser interrumpido: dormir.

Con agilidad se acostó en el sofá y se durmió casi de inmediato, después de todo había sido un día aburrido para él.

Media hora después la puerta del departamento fue abierta. Reusándose a ser encerrada en su departamento sólo porque su hermano se había inventado un romance entre ella y Rhadamanthys, Pandora se había escapado a penas vio que Minos se dormía; en realidad no tenía un lugar específico a donde ir, pero no quería demostrar que su hermano tenía razon cuando le dijo que no tenia por qué quejarse si ella no saldría ese día, así que después de una hora de estar caminando por las calles de la ciudad decidió que era momento de regresar.

Al entrar al departamento sonrió satisfecha al ver que todo estaba como lo dejó; todo excepto una bola de papel que sobresalía en el limpio suelo.

Sin hacer algún ruido Pandora caminó hacia ella, la recogió y entró a su habitación. Al estar ahí se dispuso a acostarse en la cama y leer el contenido de la hoja.

Le parecía extraño que ese papel apareciera ahí cuando nadie a excepción de Minos estuvo en su casa, y Minos estaba dormido, así que no contaba.

Al terminar de leer lo que parecía una carta no pudo evitar sonrojarse, estaba conmovida y se preguntaba quién escribiría tal pieza poética con tanto romanticismo. Aún más, quería saber por qué algo le decía que esa arrugada hoja era para ella; era un presentimiento muy grande que la hacía sonrojarse más, por lo que le atribuyó la sensación al cansancio producto del largo día que tuvo.

Después de prepararse para dormir decidió guardar la hoja en el cajón donde guardaba las fotos de Hades cuando era niño, una copia del primer pago que le dieron y varias cosas que eran especiales para ella, su sexto sentido le decía que era lo correcto.

Por su parte el autor intelectual de la carta veía una película slasher sin saber que su carta había llegado a su destino.

_COMENTARIOS:_

_Gracias por leer!_

_He de disculparme por tardar tanto en terminarlo, pero finalmente el final está aquí (valga la redundancia). Con este especial he creado varios conflictos que se explorarán más en el futuro, así que en realidad aún no hemos visto el fin de estas parejas del todo_

_Por lo pronto lo más próximo a eso será la siguiente historia que subiré la próxima semana_

_En fin, gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar!_

_Buen día!_


End file.
